The Demon of the Rock
by Aldon Blackreyne
Summary: If a Lion knows his own strength, no men can control him. This could not be more true than for the older brother of Cersei and Jaime. Tychus Lannister owes allegiance to no one and cares nothing for the game but all the world will Hear Him Roar. Story getting a rewrite with the chapters getting expanded and a new Chapter 2.
1. Four Siblings

**The Four Siblings**

Tychus Lannister was born at Casterly Rock in the year 264 AC as the eldest child of Tywin and Joanna. A feisty little infant he came out yelling and kicking refuse to nurse from any woman except his own mother. Tychus' blonde hair was a darker shade than that of his parents (balayage) but what made him stand out were his eyes. Unlike most of his kin who had emerald green eyes. Tychus' eyes were cool and pale, like two pieces of green ice. As she looked into those eyes, Joanna knew that Tychus would be unlike any of her children and for that matter any Lannister before. Indeed when Tywin once stroked his cheek with his finger the baby Tychus grabbed it with both hands and squeezed as though he was trying to strangle it.

Two years later Tychus became the older brother to the twins Cersei and Jamie. The twins were inseparable but as they got older they started interacting with their elder sibling curious about what he was like and the three formed a strong bond. Tywin's sister Genna always said that every little girl needs a big brother, and this could not be truer than for Cersei Lannister. Despite being the girl it was clear she was the dominant of the twins since whenever she wanted to do something Jaime would often follow her lead. But even Cersei bowed to the commands of Tychus. At first, it was mostly out of intimidation since Tychus was much bigger than either twin, but that changed one night when Cersei had a nightmare and even her twin could not calm her down. The door to their room opened and it was Tychus not their parents that came into the room, Cersei told him about her nightmare and Tychus wrapped the little girl in his arms and comforted her until she drifted back to sleep. Outside the room, Joanna witnessed this interaction with a smile happy that her children got along this well.

From that point on Tychus was her closest confidant and the only person Cersei ever truly listened to. Over the years Tychus would take the role of an older brother rather well as was one of the very few people that could tell the twins apart effortlessly. Whenever Jaime caused mischief, it was Tychus who took the blame and braved their father's belt. One such incident was when they poured red paint around the eyes of the gods in the sept in Lannisport making it look like blood. The septons thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for two months. When Cersei had a problem, it was Tychus whom she went to for help. But besides his interaction with his siblings, Tychus usually kept to himself. He never interacted much with his more distant relatives preferring the company of his parents, siblings, aunt, and uncles. Among his family, his uncle Tygett and his mother Joanna were the adults he was closest to Joanna understood him better than anyone else and Tygett had become a surrogate father to him since Tywin was mostly away serving as Hand.

Shortly after his sixth nameday Tychus began his martial training. Tygett took a personal hand in his tutelage and found that Tychus was a fierce and vicious combatant. His fighting style was akin to a berserker, he was good with a sword and better with a mace, but the weapon he favored above all others was the axe. Being ambidextrous Tychus was able to wield one in both hands with ease. It was said that while Jaime was better with a sword and lance, Tychus was unstoppable with the axe. In the beginning, he used what were little more than hatchets, but as he got older he used larger weapons, His main weapons were two axes with large crescent blades and curved back-spikes. Though the size changed over time the design remained the same. Tychus was not above dirty fighting using anything to gain the advantage, fists, feet, rocks, sticks, teeth and even spit. Anything and everything is fair in war, that was his creed. He later adopted his own fighting tactic which detailed the traits of a perfect blow against an enemy, 'Strike Fast, Strike Hard and Strike Deep."

Tychus was always an energetic child and had difficulty sleeping, so he had taken to running barefoot at night along the secluded halls of Casterly Rock until weariness finally overcame him. This allowed him to explore more and more of his home and learned of places that even his father was either unaware of or didn't remember. He would even make occasional jumps off the cliffs of Casterly Rock and later started scaling those same cliffs. These nightly activities made both his hands and feet callous.

One day Tychus went to the twins room and found them on the bed naked as their namedays touching each other. Though nothing serious was happening Tychus understood enough to know this was not how normal siblings play even ones as close as twins. Cersei and Jaime whirled around and covered themselves with the sheets when they realized Tychus was in the room. Their eyes were wide and they both looked like cats that ate the canary and was about to burp out a feather.

Instead of going straight to their parents Tychus quickly closed the door and turned to the twins with his hands on his hips. Though his eyes looked rather bored by the sight before him as he took a seat next to the bed. "What are you doing?" he asked simply.

The twins looked at each other surprised by his reaction before Jaime spoke. "We-we're only playing," he stammered.

"Naked?" Tychus asked bemused, "that's a new trait for a game."

"We love each other," Cersei insisted. "We came in the world together, we belong together. The Targaryens have done this since the beginning so how can it be wrong."

"Ah love," Tychus replied with a smile, "a curious concept." His voice then turned singsong, "but like all young love, it withers on the vine."

Cersei crawled over and grasped Tychus' hand, "please don't tell mama or papa," she begged.

Tychus chuckled, "if you get into this kind of trouble it will be your doing not mine."

The twins looked at each other as their brother got up, "you're not going to tell?" Jaime asked.

Tychus shook his head, "I have no reason to and it's not my place to do so. If you want to continue with these 'games' then I won't try and stop you." The twins breathed a sigh of relief and Tychus continued, "however there is one thing I want you to do for me."

"Anything," the twins said in unison.

"You two need to be more careful in next time. If that door opens again it might be mama, or papa or one of the servants who will certainly tell."

"We will Tychus we will," the twins chanted."

Tychus nodded, "good, now get dressed mama and papa have called for you and you're already late."

Once Jaime came of age, Tychus became his constant sparring partner. Even at six Jaime was already showing potential, but Tychus soon discovered that Jaime wasn't the only one who had an interest in swordplay. On more than one occasion Tychus noticed that the twins often switched places so Jaime would be sewing and wearing a dress while Cersei sparred in the yard. At first, Tychus believed it was a trick they played on the adults since they had difficulty telling them apart. Then, one time, Tychus went out into the training yard at the earliest dawn to train as usual when he heard grunting and whacking. Turning the corner he saw Cersei there hacking away at a dummy with a wooden sword. Amused at her attempts Tychus leaned on the wall and watched her for a bit. Getting a thought Tychus returned to his room to collect something. He came back to two items in his right hand hidden under a cloak. "Have you killed it yet?" He called out.

Cersei turned around her eyes wide but they quickly relaxed a bit once she realized who it was. Tychus smiled, "dummies don't strike back little sister." he walked over and held out his left hand gesturing to the sword in her hand. Reluctantly she handed it over, Tychus took it and looked it over, "this is Jaime's if I'm not mistaken." Cersei nodded admittedly, and Tychus smirked, "he will be missing this once his training starts," he turned to walk away and gestured Cersei to follow, his sister obeyed after putting the sword back he led her to one of the deeper parts of the castle. By now Cersei was nervous wondering what her brother was doing.

Finally, they came to an open empty room Tychus turned around and released his cloak revealing two more wooden swords in his right arm. He took one and tossed it at Cersei's feet. Cersei looked at Tychus confused, "I don't understand Tyk," she said.

"You want to learn how to fight do you not Cersei?" Tychus asked. "Well, where best to start?" Cersei contemplated it for a moment and with a huge grin on her face picked up the sword and took a stance.

The tutelage under their brother caused Jaime and Cersei to look up to Tychus as a role model. He was softer on his sister due to her gender but as she improved he pushed her harder. Tychus actually used the position he had to his advantage especially with Cersei. If Tychus wanted Cersei to do something for him all he had to do was threaten to stop training her if she didn't comply. The secluded places Tychus showed her also gave Cersei and Jaime a place to sneak off to. He even showed them the bowels of the castle where the lions were kept. Tychus was even bold enough to pet one of them but quickly withdrew his hand when the beast tried to bite it off.

The siblings rarely saw their father, but when they did Tywin spent most of it tutoring Tychus. Being the Heir to Casterly Rock Tychus had the bulk of father's attention. Despite his preference for arms, Tychus was far from simple-minded. In his studies, he proved to be shrewd, cunning and good at thinking on his feet. Under his father's harsh tutelage, Tychus learned economics, battle tactics, politics and court affairs. While Tychus did well with the two formers, he had little interest in the two latter as he considered it as he called it 'perfumed nonsense'. Tychus also took an interest in foreign languages such as Valyrian and Dothraki.

Jaime had spent much of his life living under his Tychus' shadow. Father often compared him to his tougher stringer and more intelligent older brother. "Your brother was never this sloppy," he often told Jaime whenever he screwed up much to the boy's annoyance. Jaime was always doing his best and working to improve yet compared to his brother it never seemed like enough. He was able to grasp martial skills easily enough but when it came to the books, Jaime struggled with even the simplest reading. Thankfully this didn't put a strain on Jaime and Tychus' relationship. Tychus did his best to help his younger brother be his own man and Jaime often look to his older brother for guidance. Together Tychus along with their father worked with Jaime to help him improve to at least the understanding level.

Once he reached his eighth nameday, Tywin and Joanna took the children to court. During their stay, King Aerys asked Joanna if nursing had ruined her breasts. The comment embarrassed his mother and enraged his father. Tychus retained a smile but his eyes turned murderous. Joanna was quick to notice this had to place a hand on the boy's shoulder to keep him calm. When they were in their chambers Tychus turned to his father. "How could you let that cunt talk that way about mother!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Aerys has always been eccentric," Tywin calmly explained, "but he means no harm by them."

Tychus hmphed, "a pity his name is Targaryen and not Tarbeck." Tychus made a vow to himself that if he ever heard Aerys speak that way again he would pull his vocal cords from his neck.

Despite his warnings, Cersei and Jaime grew careless and it was only a matter of time before they got caught. One day a handmaiden caught them in the middle of the act and reported the incident to their mother before Tychus could catch her. Joanna had the twins separated and confronted Tychus when she realized that he knew about it.

"You knew about Cersei and Jaime," she stated as a fact. Tychus looked up from the book he was reading and nodded. "Why did you not tell me about this?" She asked.

Tychus shrugged, "all siblings have secrets, it is not my place to spoil them."

Joanna was shocked that Tychus took this so lightly and realized how deep his loyalty went. something she found both touching and disturbing.

"Will you tell father about this?" He asked.

Joanna shook her head. "I can't tell your father, gods know how he will react to this. But if they remain here Jaime and Cersei will just find other ways to get around the precautions I make."

"So what will you do?"

Joanna sighed, the only way is to separate them. "Your brother and sister spend too much time together. It will do them good if the interacted with other people." Joanna decided that Jaime would be fostered at Dorne due to her close friendship with the ruling Princess.

Sadly her plans would never come to fruition as Joanna would die giving birth to Tychus final sibling Tyrion. The tragedy would shift the sibling's lives forever. As she lay dying and the children said their farewells, Joanna took her eldest son aside. "Look after Tyrion for me," she pleaded. "Care for him for your father will not and your sister will follow his example. You and Jaime must be his shield against a world that will scorn him. Promise me Tychus. Promise me." Tychus nodded and readily accepted her request, though he didn't relish the idea of having to coddle his dwarf brother forever, to honor his mother's memory he agreed.

Tychus didn't take the death of his mother well and shortly after she drew her last breath, he ran out and hacked mercilessly at a tree with his axe. The Lannister family was never the same after the loss of Joanna, it was as if there was now less light in their world. Tychus was never the same after the loss of his mother, he became cynical and bitter, colder, harder, and far more aggressive. He distanced himself even more than before and interacted only with his siblings. To vent his anger Tychus had taken up a new hobby, wood chopping. Tychus never had any love for the faith. The only one he had any regard for was the Stranger since in his mind he was the only god who was actually doing his job without fail. Now with the loss of his mother that disregard turned to hatred. He denounced the faith almost entirely and sought solace in the Stranger.

The handmaiden who had mummed on the twins did not long last Joanna. Tychus didn't want her to go squealing to Tywin about the twin's affair. So Tychus slipped into her chambers in the dead of night and smothered her with a pillow. All the while had had a cold, dead-eyed expression on his face. At the age of just nine Tychus Lannister had taken his first life.

Both his aunt and uncles feared that Tychus would blame his newborn brother for Joanna's death and treat Tyrion horribly for it just like his father and sister. While Tywin and Cersei hated him and Jaime loved him, Tychus was indifferent towards Tyrion. But Tychus was true to his word and kept the promise he made to his mother. One time he caught Cersei twisting the infant Tyrion's cock, Tychus grabbed her arm and warned her to never do it again. Fearful of angering her brother, Cersei agreed and kept her distance from Tyrion as much as possible. Whenever Tychus heard ill things being said about Tyrion many of those people often found themselves with their tongues ripped out or worse never appearing again.

Tywin naturally disapproved of his heir's interactions with Tyrion. "You mustn't waste your time with Tyrion, you have better things to do than coddle a monster."

Tychus eyes narrowed at that statement. "I promised mother that I would look after him. Would you have me dishonor her memory by breaking my promise to her?"

"That...creature killed your mother!" Tywin replied angrily.

Tychus frowned, "women die in childbirth all the time father. This world is full of tragedy, are you truly so petty as to blame an infant for them."

Tywin stood up and gave Tychus his infamous unflinching gaze. "What do you know of tragedy boy?" He asked dangerously, "because you experience the loss of a mother that makes you wise about the subject?"

Tychus kept his eyes locked with his father throughout the entire exchange. Instead of backing off Tychus slowly drew himself from his seat. His face as expressionless as a statue, after a moment he said calmly. "You are correct, father, I can't possibly consider myself wise about the matter, but that makes little difference to me. Tyrion is my brother, a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Whether you accept it or not is your own demon to face, but don't make your demons our own. The sooner you accept it, the better things will be for all of us."

With that, Tychus retreated from the room leaving his aunt and uncles speechless and his father shocked. Tygett and Gerion were widely impressed but had the sense to hide it from their brother. Genna was taken back to the time when Tywin was only ten and he spoke out against her marriage to Emmon Frey. Tychus wasn't being a defiant child. he was being a brother defending his younger sibling as Tywin did all those years ago. This would be the first link in a chain of events that formed a rift between father and son.

Joanna had been close friends with the Princess of Dorne. Shortly after her death, the princess of Dorne visited the Rock, with her children Oberyn and Elia. The two women had apparently planned to marry Tychus to Elia and Oberyn to Cersei. Elia spent some time with Tychus to get to know him better. Despite the fact that Tywin ordered his children to keep Tyrion out of sight, Tychus naturally disregarded his father's orders and showed him to the Oberyn and Elia when they asked to see him.

"That's not a monster," Oberyn said disappointed with what he saw. "That's just a baby."

Tychus simply frowned, "my father doesn't see it that way."

Elia placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your mother," she tried to comfort him. "My mother always spoke highly of her." The look on his face made it clear to her that the subject of his mother was an uncomfortable one. But before she could change the subject, Tychus chose to continue it rather than avoid it.

"My mother's death has changed things forever. My father chooses to be childish about it, and unfairly blames Tyrion for petty reasons."

"Your father is going through a difficult time," she tried to reason. "Give him some time, he'll come around."

Tychus shook his head, "My father will covet his bitterness until the hells freeze over, that is his way Elia, time won't change it."

Later Tychus took Elia to the godswood so they could speak in private. As they talked she was surprised at his maturity, it was almost easy to forget that he was only ten. Soon Tychus brought up a topic that had been on her mind the entire trip. "Be honest Elia, do you truly wish to marry me, or are you just going along with what our mother's arranged?"

Elia thought about it and finally shook her head, to her surprise Tychus smiled and nodded. "I agree, You're a good woman Elia and deserve an equally good man to wed. Sadly I'm not a good person, a marriage to me will be an unhappy one for you. You deserve better and if the gods are willing you will get it."

Elia stared at him, 'how can a ten-year-old boy think that of himself,' she wondered, yet something in his icy grey orbs told her that there was something she didn't know. So she cupped his face and made him look at her and she smiled sadly. "I may not know you and I may not know what is in that head of yours. But I do know you're a good man Tychus even if you don't realize it." With that she left, leaving Tychus to think on her words.

Despite Joanna's initial plan to see her children married to the Dornish, her husband was not so keen on the idea. Tywin believed the Martells were of too low a standing despite the fact that they were a Great House. He was firmly determined that Cersei would be wedded to Prince Rhaegar, and Jaime was destined for a more suitable match.

Even though he too thought the match would not work too well due to the drastically personalities and lifestyles, Tychus knew that his father's reasons were petty. The Martells took it as a slight and just before they left Tychus privately apologized to the siblings for his father's arrogance and explained his own thoughts on the matter. Elia, of course, was understanding, and even hot heated Oberyn couldn't help but agree.

Not long after the Martells departed Tychus was in his father's chambers playing another game of Cyvasse. Often Tychus and Tywin would have conversations during these games. Recently Tywin noted that Tychus had been categorizing House Lannister's vassal lords so he decided to speak to his son about it. "Why are you so interested in our vassal's soldiers," Tywin asked.

"House Reyne of Castamere," Tychus replied.

"What about them?"

"Each of the great lords has a powerful vassal capable of usurping them. The Starks have the Boltons, the Arryns have the Royces, The Tullys have the Freys, the Tyrells have the Hightowers and the Martells have the Yronwoods. Until you dealt with them we had the Reynes."

"What is your point?' Tywin wondered.

"The point is we allow our vassals to grow too strong while some like the Hightowers are loyal, some like the Boltons and Yronwoods have highly dubious loyalty. Such a thing is dangerous to us, especially if they are permitted to field a large force."

Tywin rubbed his chin, "so what are you suggesting?"

"There should be a limit to the amount of influence each house has, these Lords are over indulgent. We should also establish a standing army of professional soldiers that answers solely to House Lannister."

"How big a standing army did you have in mind?"

Tychus shrugged, "Judging from the full strength of the Westerlands, no less than 30,000 men Our noble houses would have no more than 500 men each and the knightly houses should only have a household guard of 100 men.

"Some of our houses need more than just 500 men and some who can't manage such a garrison," Tywin pointed out.

Tychus frowned, "perhaps but only a handful should be allowed more such as Lefford, Crackhall, Brax, Marbrand, Banefort, and Prestor. They all have proven their loyalty in the past. I think 1-2,000 men is reasonable enough."

Tywin nodded, "perhaps such a thing should be applied in time. But for now, we keep them in line through other means."

After killing his father's dragon with a catapult Tychus redirected the conversation. "Why did you have to reject the Martells, they are a great house and the siblings seem decent enough."

Tychus shook his head, "Your sister will marry Prince Rhaegar."

"It is unwise to make a boast that isn't set in stone."

Tywin glared at him, "if everything goes according to plan, our family will rise to heights never before known in our family history."

Tychus smiled and replied with a single word, "If."

 **Coming of Age**

Not long after Tychus turned ten Tywin and Hoster Tully started planning for him to be betrothed, Lysa Tully. To plant the seed better he had Tychus squired by Hoster's younger brother Brynden who Tychus idolized. During his time in Riverrun, Tychus was seated next to Lysa, Tychus was courteous to her and spoke kindly. They sneaked kisses in secluded halls and even explored each other on occasion, but Tychus made extra care not to take her maidenhead. The ward of Riverrun Petyr Baelish often lurked about and it was no secret that Lysa liked him, not that Tychus minded since he served to distract his betrothed while he focused on his training.

In his fostering, Tychus accompanied the Blackfish on a bandit hunt. They tracked the bandits for days until they finally caught up with them. There was about twenty of them around a campfire eating a stolen chicken. When Ser Brynden gave the signal they attacked. Tychus was the first to kill a bandit hurling a throwing axe into the man's skull. He then drew his long axe and drove it into another man's stomach. After killing two more bandits, Tychus found himself facing the leader. After Blackfish and the rest of his men had dealt with the rest of the bandits, they stopped and watched Tychus fight the leader. The leader was large and strong, but Tychus fought like a madman possessed dodging and hacking and blocking. Finally, Tychus used the spike on his axe to rip the man's tendon. The bandit leader collapsed to his knees getting low enough for Tychus to lop off his head.

Brynden saw a look in his Tychus' eyes that he never saw before. Tychus was standing over the body of the bandit leader. He had a serene smile on his face and his icy green eyes shined with satisfaction and something else. Something that Brynden could only place along the lines of hunger. Little did the Blackfish know that this was only the beginning, Tychus had tasted blood and he wanted more.

Since then Tychus now regularly went on these hunts with the Blackfish. It was during these hunts that Tychus showed a shocking display of brutality. While Brynden and the others wished to rid the area of the outlaws, Tychus came with the desire for carnage. He would ride hard into the fray severing head and limb alike. if the axe blades didn't get them then the backspikes did, ripping open stomachs and cracking skulls and piercing armour. It was utter ruthlessness and Tychus Lannister relished in it. The Rivermen had taken to calling him 'The Hungry Lion', a name he wore proudly. The commoners even made a rhyme of it.

Don't Kill, don't steal, don't rape at Night  
Honor and recognize the Guest Right  
For the Hungry Lion prowls the land  
With sharpened axe and bloodied hand  
He'll leave you broken, deformed or dead  
And the mighty Trident will run red.

One thing about Tychus was he had a habit of going into combat wearing only a cloak and breeches leaving his feet and chest bare. Brynden thought this was out of recklessness, "your arrogance if going to get you killed." he told Tychus one day.

Tychus frowned, "in battle, men often rely on their armour to protect them. While some tend to grow overconfident, others hope that it is enough to deflect any danger to them. By not wearing armour, I know I'm vulnerable and it teaches me to be vigilant."

In 276 Tychus attended the Tourney at Lannisport celebrating the birth of Prince Viserys. Here Tychus participated in the melee and emerged victorious making him the youngest person to ever win a melee in history at just twelve years old. He fought with such aggression and viciousness that even the kingsguard were in disbelief.  
Thanks to Tywin and Gemma, Cersei had it in her head that she would be betrothed to Rhaegar and she was ecstatic about it. She cheered every time he unhorsed an opponent and when he played his harp, Cersei was brought to tears. Tychus rolled his eyes at the sight of the prince's playing 'the prince should have been born a woman, he thought.

Before the start of the tourney, Cersei and two friends went to visit Maggy the Frog, a known fortune teller. The woman gave Cersei a foreboding prophesy that she would outlive all her children and a Valonqar would end her life. Cersei feared that the little brother was Tyrion. At the end of the tourney, Cersei felt her world come crashing down when King Aerys announced the Betrothal of Prince Rhaegar to Princess Elia, instead of Cersei.

"You are my most able servant Tywin, but kings do not wed their heirs to their servants," Aerys said calmly.

Tywin and Tychus were furious, Tywin because his pride had been wounded and Tychus because the king had basically insulted not only his sister but the rest of his family as well. He wanted to slit the king's throat right then and there but instead, Tychus left the hall swiftly pleading weariness. But Tygett among others noted veins popping out of his muscles.

Tychus wasted no time in going to his little sister who had been reduced to tears by the news. As he held his little sister in his arms, he comforted her as he uses to do.

"I don't understand," Cersei wept, "why does the king hate us."

"He is afraid of our father and the power of our family," Tychus replied

Cersei bowed her head, "first mother, then the frog-woman and now this, what did I do to make the gods hate me?"

Tychus turned to Cersei confused, "what frog woman?"

Cersei told Tychus everything about Maggy the Frog and her dark prophecy. "She says a little brother will kill me," Cersei hiccupped, "Tyrion is my little brother."

Tychus continued to hold her and he gave her a smile. "She said little brother, but there are many men in the world who are a little brother, even Jaime. Tyrion will not harm you."

"How can you know that?" Cersei demanded, "How do you know anything about it."

Tychus rubbed her back as she clutched his arm. "don't think about the future Cersei, it doesn't matter. All that matters is the here and now." Cersei was too young to understand what that meant but she did her best to listen. After that, she became indifferent towards Tyrion being neither cruel nor kind to him.

After the embarrassment Tywin endured at the tourney, Tychus suggested strengthening ties with Steffon Baratheon by offering Cersei to Stannis Baratheon. He pointed out that he was already losing a friend in Aerys, Their was no need to lose on in Lord Steffon. Tywin dismissed the idea stating that Stannis was only a second son. In truth Tywin didn't want to admit the hard reality, his son had been right the whole time.

 **Rise of the Demon**

Tychus would forever cement his own reputation in 277 at the Defiance of Duskendale. When King Aerys was captured and imprisoned by Denys Darklyn, Tywin took Tychus and a large host of men to Duskendale to deal with the rebellious lord. But Tywin was unable to act since Lord Denys threatened to kill the king if that happened. Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard decided to sneak into the Dunfort to rescue the king.

Disguised as a beggar. Ser Barristan snuck into the town, but before he could start scaling the Dun Fort itself. He was joined by a hooded figure. The figure pulled back his cloak and revealed himself to be Tychus was clad only in a pair of trousers, and a cloak that hid his boarding axe. Despite his attempts to send him away Tychus stubbornly refused so Ser Barristan had no choice but to accept his help

As discreetly as possible Ser Barristan and Tychus made their way through the castle, His bare feet and no armour allowed him to move quietly and quickly through the town and the halls of the Dun Fort. The two made short work of any guard that happened to get in their way until they reached the dungeons and found the king. Once the king was freed Tychus offered to create a distraction while the king and his guard. While Tychus kept the Dun Fort garrison busy, Ser Barristan and King Aerys stole two horses and rode to the safety of Tywin's siege lines. As soon as the king was safe. Tywin immediately rode in to rescue his son. When they battered the gates of the Dun Fort what lay behind the gates was a sight to behold.

Darklyn guards laid dead everywhere, some beheaded some gutted like pigs and other's were dismembered and crying in pain. This wasn't a battle this was a slaughter. The Lannisters noted that a set of doors had been hacked to pieces as they made their way to the great hall. When they arrived they found Tychus and the Darklyn family, the scene before them shocked everyone present. Tychus was standing in the dead center of the room with his back to the doorway. His body was covered in scars and drenched in blood from the hair on his head all the way down to his bare feet. His right hand clutched his bloody axe and his left hand was wrapped around the throat of Lady Serala, Lord Darklyn's wife. The defiant lord in question was huddled with the rest of his family in a corner holding a bloody stump where his right-hand use to be cowering from the thirteen-year-old.

Tywin could hear his son breathing deeply as he slowly turned his head in acknowledgment to who had arrived. "Took you long enough," he growled before turning back to the Darklyns. Tywin noticed that Aerys was eyeing all this with great fascination.

The king's men moved to secure the Darklyns, Ser Barristan took notice of Lord Darklyn. "What happened to Lord Darklyn's hand?" Ser Barristan asked when he noticed Denys' injury.

Tychus smirked, "he would let go of his little strumpet so I helped him with his choice." Tychus turned to his father. "Is there anything to eat in this shit stained castle?" Tywin was surprised that after what had just happened Tychus mind was on food.

When the guards tried to relieve Tychus of Lady Serella, the boy tightened his grip. "Leave it, I have some dogs to feed." Tywin and King Aerys watched as Tychus dragged her outside and towards the town where the townspeople had gathered just outside the fort to see what had happened. They gasped at the site of Tychus' blood-stained body but the gasped turned to cheers as they saw his hostage. Tychus lifted the trembling woman up for all to see. "BEHOLD," he cried out, "the whore of the Dun Fort. This evil witch poisoned the mind of your beloved lord against his own king. Now I say to you, WHAT SHALL YOU HAVE DONE WITH HER!" The crowd jeered and roared as they shouted suggestions.

"FLAY HER!"

"BURN HER!"

"DROWN HER!"

"GIVE HER TO THE BROTHELS!"

"HIT HER WITH A ROCK!"

In the end, Tychus threw her to the crowd for them to have their own way with her. "She's all yours," he declared. What truly happened to Serella of Myr the gods only know and accounts vary through witnesses. But what was known was that Tychus and Aerys were seen laughing gleefully at the spectacle.

Tychus later dived into the bay to wash the blood from his body and returned to find that the soldiers had found something to eat. As a reward for his actions, King Aerys granted him a favor. He offered knighthood which Tychus refused much to everyone's surprise. He had always found the concept of knighthood to be a humorous topic. Being anointed by holy oils and restrained by the ideals of honor was the last thing Tychus wanted. Too often he had seen unworthy people being knighted and worthy ones passed over. The fact that Knighthood tied him to the Faith of the Seven, made him even less attracted to it. Tychus simply said that serving the kings was its own reward." The rivermen called him the Hungry Lion, but the people of Duskendale gave him a new title. 'The Demon of the Rock', the name stuck.

Tychus' fostering at Riverrun ended a year later with the betrothal of Tychus Lannister and Lysa Tully. Tychus returned to the Rock with his new betrothed. Lysa was so excited to visit the Rock, knowing she would soon be Lady of it someday. Tychus insisted that the marriage be postponed until Lysa reached her 16th nameday when she became a woman grown, a reasonable request both Tywin and Hoster agreed to. Tychus later participated in the Tourney of Storm's End winning the melee there as well.

When Elia Martell was later wed to Crown Prince Rhaegar, Tychus hoped that the prince would be faithful to her. Tywin was angered by the fact that his golden daughter had been passed on for a dornish of lower standing. This, in turn, angered Tychus as he happened to be fond of Elia considering her a true friend.

 **General Tychus and The Fangs of Maw**

Once his fostering had ended and Tychus was now a man grown, Tywin decides it was time to give his heir his most important task yet and summoned him for a private talk. Tychus entered his father's solar and found his father seated.

"You summoned me, father?" Tychus asked.

Tywin nodded and gestured for him to take a seat. Once Tychus was seated, Tywin began. "You are a man now and as my eldest son it is time for you to take on actual responsibilities."

"What sort of responsibilities?" Tychus asked.

"As Hand of the King, my place is at the capital so I have decided to name you acting Lord of the Rock in my absence."

This took Tychus off guard frankly he did not expect to get this so soon and figured he had a few more years before this happened. "Why me and not your brother uncle Kevan, he is your most trusted advisor."

Tywin studied his son and said, "you're my son."

Tychus rubbed his chin and nodded, "what would you have me do?"

When Tywin addressed the siblings of his plans they were naturally worried. "Are you sure this is wise Tywin?" Kevan asked, "giving Tychus such responsibility, he has a 'reputation'."

Tywin was fully aware of the reputation Tychus had built over the years. It was said that many of the servants were terrified of him and rumors had spread that he studied dark sorcery. Furthermore, Tychus seemed to relish in these rumors and made no attempt to extinguish them. "I am fully aware of his reputation brother," Tywin replied, "which is exactly why I'm giving him this task. He needs a distraction from such things and this is the perfect task for it."

"We simply worry he might abuse this newfound authority," Tygett explained.

"That is what you three will be here for," Tywin replied. "Should he get out of line you will bring him back to heal."

Tychus immediately set to work the moment his father arrived in Kings Landing. To the surprise of his aunt and uncles, despite his nature, Tychus did not abuse the responsibility he was given. As acting lord, Tychus displayed a cold yet calm, and logical demeanor. He was firm yet fair when dispensing judgment and was able to do a fairly good job maintaining order, and making sure the coffers stayed full.

Kevan, Tygett, and Gemma were astounded by this apparent change in attitude and questioned him about it. To which Tychus replied, "war requires warriors, ruling requires businessmen. Adjust and adapt that is the true meaning of survival of the fittest."

Tywin would make occasional visits to make sure everything was running smoothly and was pleased to know that things remained in order. With his new responsibilities, Tychus had very little time for himself, Still he tried to make time for his siblings. He made sure his sister kept up with her swordplay and brothers didn't fall behind in their studies. One day after a brief visit from father, the Maester complained that Tyrion had not shown up for his studies as usual. Going to his chambers Tychus found Tyrion crying in his room. Tychus sighed, he knew this was likely his father's doing. Taking a seat on the bed Tychus places a hand on his brother's head. "What is it, little brother?"

Tyrion looked up, "f-father hates me," he wept quietly. "he called me an ill-made repulsive creature that doesn't deserve to live." He looked down, "a-and he's right, I'm short, I'm ugly, I can't run or ride a horse, I can't do anything."

Tychus shook his head and locked Tyrion's chin between his thumb and forefinger before giving him a light slap to get his full attention. "None of that forget what father says to you it will never matter. Now you listen to me Tyrion, You've got the makings of greatness in you, I can see that in your eyes. But you have to take youe=r life by the reins and make your own path and you stick to that path no matter the obstacle. Because when the time comes when you get to test the cut of your cloth and show the world what you are truly capable of. I just hope i'm there to catch a sliver of the light coming off you that day."

Tyrion wiped away his tears and smiles and hugged his brother tightly, Tychus returned the smile and patted his little brother on the head. "Now if I'm not mistaken you have some studying to do. I'll not have your brains turned to mush on my watch. Tyrion nodded and scurried off. Tychus reflected on how Tyrion would one day surpass his own intelligence.

One of his first acts involved the Clegane family. He took the young Sandor Clegane under his wing and became his personal mentor in arms. He also arranged for Sandor's little sister to be made a companion for Cersei. Even though she wasn't too thrilled about it due to the Clegane girl's lower status, she raised no objections. Tychus did this to get them away from their monstrous older brother Gregor whom Tychus considered subhuman. He also studied the vassal houses looking for new blood to bring to court and possibly turn into field commanders, chief among them were Lyle Crakehall, Addam Marbrand, and Harwyn Plumm. But two more caught his attention Ser Mors Westford and Alester Sarwyck. Mors was one of the best knights in the Westerlands and Alester while not being a great warrior like the rest was noted by the Lannister who saw something in him.

One of his next major actions was to prepare the coastline to defend against ironborn raids. To this end he took to fortifying the castles and settlements along the coast, chief among them was the Crag. Despite their poor status, Tychus recognized that the Westerlings were a loyal family of integrity so he decided to restore them to a respectable house. Furthermore, the Crag was near the Coast which Tychus recognized was vulnerable to attack. To accomplish this he gave Ser Elys Westerling control over the Pendric Hills which had a gold mine. Using gold from his own vaults, Tychus repaired the Crag and bolstered its defenses with stronger walls and taller towers. Thanks to Tychus, and the gold they obtained from the Pendric Hills, House Westerling was able to recover some of its former glory making them prominent again.

One other thing he took a personal hand in was dispensing justice. Tychus ensured that the law applied equally to both the highborn and the commoner. Not only believe in passing the sentence and swinging the sword but also the joy he got out of it since he wasn't able to hunt bandits as often as he like. This was made abundantly clear when Tychus executed one of Rolph Spicer's cousins. Not even his own soldiers were safe as Tychus executed several dozen of them who were found guilty in various acts of rape, murder and created a marked drop in the number of criminals in the Westerlands

Despite all of this, Tychus' biggest contribution during his reign was the reformation of the Lannister Fleet and army. At this point in time, the Westerlands could only field 60 large ships of various types. Tychus decided that the richest house needed an extended navy. The houses Banefort, Westerling, Crackhall, and Prester were given 10 war galley's each to defend the Lannister waters. House Farmen assigned 20 war galleys and 10 dromonds due to them being on an island. House Lannister would boast the largest force of 50 dromonds. The flagship of this fleet was a 300 oared galleon with an iron lion prow named the _Golden Roar_. Tychus used his newly built fleet to hunt down pirates and the occasional ironborn reaver. One attack led to an encounter between the Heir to Casterly Rock and the heir to the Iron Islands Balon Greyjoy. Balon, believing that the Westerlands would be vulnerable in the hands of a boy led an attack on the western shores terrorizing the settlements there. Once word reached Tychus he immediately set sail and managed to intercept the heir to Pyke at Feastfires. Tychus tore Balon's ships apart before boarding the one Balon was on. Without fear nor care for the boy's brutal reputation, engaged him in single combat. A duel in which the man barely survived after receiving a deep gash to the chest. Tychus captured him and brought him back to the rock where a maester patched him up. Balon's father Quellon offered gold in exchange for his son but Tychus refused. Instead, Tychus demanded 25 good longships for Balon's safe return one ship representing a year of Balon's life. After the deal was agreed to and the ships they received inspected Balon was sent home. Still the raids continued and after a particularly brutal encounter which involved such savagery that the Ironborn raids stopped entirely.

With their fleet problem resolved, Tychus also took the time to organize House Lannister's forces. Knowing such a move may attract attention from King Aerys who with his unstable mind would easily believe that the Lannisters were mobilizing against him, Tychus disguised the act as simply expanding the city watch. After ensuring that his men were properly and fully equipped, Tychus would spend his time as acting lord putting these men through ceaseless drills making them as trained as possible. By the time his tenure ended, House Lannister would have a standing army of 10,000 men. It comprised of 2,000 Heavy Horse; 2,000 Archers and 6,000 Heavy Infantry. It was a number Tychus hoped to expand when he became the true Lord of Casterly Rock.

But Tychus like most young men soon grew restless and yearned for something to happen. His chance came with the emergence of the Kingswood Brotherhood in 281, King Aerys sent his kingsguard to deal with the outlaws but also called for assistance from Tychus's aid. The King's call was aidedd by the fact that Princess Elia and her entourage had been apprehended by the outlaws. The young Lannister wasted no time in seizing the opportunity and rode out with a small force which included Lyle Crakehall, Addam Marbrand, and Harwyn Plumm to help deal with the outlaws. During the hunt, Tychus captured Big Belly Ben and tortured him for Elia's location. He would meet up with Jaime and together they found where Elia was being held and it was guarded by the Smiling Knight. Jaime clashed with the outlaw first. Jaime was able to hold his own but, the Smiling Knight was a deadly swordsman and was more experienced. It is likely he would have killed Jaime had Tychus not intervened. After Jaime had been defeated, Tychus stepped in and continued the fight. As the two men clashed Tychus offered to make the man one of his sworn swords, the knight replied he would only except if Tychus defeated him.

Eventually, Arthur Dayne and the rest of the Kingsguard arrived they watched the two perform their deadly dance of axe against sword. Eventually, Tychus was able to disarm the Smiling Knight. Though both men were exhausted, the outlaw conceded his defeat and knelt before Tychus. The kingsguard protested and urged him to execute the outlaw, Tychus refused and raised the smiling knight up as Ser Lirigon (lirigon being the valyrian word for smile).

"I hope you know what you're doing trusting that snake," Arthur Dayne warned the boy.

Tychus gave a sly smile and said, "don't concern yourself about it, he's MY snake now."

The Smiling Knight was just the first of many people that Tychus would gather to form a personal band of companions. This band was made up of outlaws, sellswords, bastards, highwaymen and hedge knights. Many of whom had ill repute but all were highly skilled. Among them was Fletcher Dick, another member of the Brotherhood, Karl Tanner, an up and coming assassin from Kings Landing, Bronn a sellsword, Lothor Brune a Freerider, Aegon Bloodborn Frey an outlaw and Blackshield Flowers, a bastard from the Uplands. All tough, ruthless and cold and Tychus was the most ruthless of them all. The Smiling Knight even became Tychus' personal attack dog.

When Tygett questioned him about it Tychus simply pointed out. "Father always said a lord needs a beast from time to time. But I say why to settle for a single beast when you can have a whole pack." So the Kingswood Brotherhood died and the Fangs of Maw were born. With Tychus busy with managing the Rock, the Fangs of Maw took up the responsibility of hunting down brigands, convicts and other 'enemies of the Rock. Their exploits became as known as their leaders such as the gold Road Hunt and the Lann's Point Massacre. and like Tychus a poem was made about them.

 _Beware the Fangs of Maw_

 _That's Prowling All the Time_

 _Hunting any Monster Lurking_

 _Beneath the Ground and Grime_

 _No Matter if You Run or Hide_

 _Either way your dead_

 _For in the Darkness of the Night_

 _They'll Come to Take Your head_

King Aerys attempted to appoint Tychus into the Kingsguard, but Tychus refused much to the King's bitter disappointment and his father's relief. Tychus reasoned to the king that only Honorable knights are worthy to be kingsguard and stated that since he was neither of those things it would be improper. "I don't intend on living a celibate life as a glorified bodyguard."

"So what do you want then?" Asked Gerold Hightower.

Tychus smiled, "I want to see the world, to travel to the farthest corners as Corys Velaryon did, from the ruins of Valyria to the lands of the southern continent and the lands beyond Asshai. I want to conquer and kill and spread bastards though Essos like wildflower seeds. I am master of my fate and no one else. Those that heard Tychus declaration were stunned at his blatant and vulgar honesty. To everyone's surprise, Aerys laughed, "the boy has ambitions, a subject I am no stranger to." he declared. Though Tychus was angry at being compared to such a weedy man he accepted the compliment.

Little did anyone realize that their lives would be changed forever at a castle in the Riverlands called Harrenhal.


	2. Harrenhal

Harrenhal

The Great Tourney at Harrenhal, one of the grandest tourneys in history. Lord Walter Whent Hosted the event to celebrate his maiden daughter's name day. The old Lord was keen on showing off his castle, wealth and his sons. The rewards offered were three times grander as the ones offered by his own father in the Great Tourney at Lannisport five years prior. This drew every able warrior to the challenge eager to prove their mettle.

The Tournament would last ten days and involved the greatest knights and warriors in Westeros. Most of the powerful and prestigious nobles including all the great lords would be attending. It was an event Tychus had no intention of passing up, so he left for the tourney along with his uncle Tygett, Jaime, Cersei and Lysa. Gemma and Gerion would remain to manage Casterly Rock in their absence. Tychus had wanted to bring Tyrion to enjoy the festivities but since he was too young he was unable to do so.

Unlike Cersei and Jaime who had grown to be godly beautiful, Tychus was plain looking, neither ugly nor handsome. He had a hard, tight face with a square jaw, hollow cheeks, a falcon nose, a heavy brow, and a small mouth with thin lips. His hair was cropped short and combed back to form a widow's peak. He spoke in a low gravelly voice rarely raising it even when angered. Tychus was born a smaller babe than the twins and even Tyrion. But by the time he reached 17, Tychus had grown into an imposing figure. He now towered over the rest of his kin surpassing even his uncle Tygett. Standing well over 6 feet, he was broad-shouldered and barrel-chested with huge arms, a thick neck, and a flat stomach as hard as an anvil.

Once they arrived Tychus made a point to set up camp at one of the more suitable places even going as far as to remove others to do so, though few stood in the way of the Demon of the Rock. Once the camp was properly set up the men went their own way to see the sights while the ladies stayed in the tents preparing for the feast that night. Tychus placed a hand on Jaime's shoulder "Keep out of trouble now little brother," he said sternly. Jaime nodded but gave him a reckless grin to which Tychus smirked at.

As he surveyed the area the sound of a scuffle reached his ears, intrigued, Tychus headed towards the source he found a very interesting sight. A young girl, she could not have been older than 15 was fending off 3 burly squires. Nearby a small man leaning against a tree bloodied and bruised. Tychus was sure of what impressed him more the fact that she was winning or the fact that she was doing it with a tourney sword.

As Tychus got closer he noted the sigils on the surcoats of the squires, they belonged to the houses Frey, Blount, and Haigh. This made Tychus smirk, 'no wonder she's winning' he thought but still to beat three properly armed and armoured squires was still an accomplishment worth noting. Tychus finally decided to introduce himself since while interesting beat-downs bored him easily. As the Frey squire raised his sword intending to stab the girl in the back. Tychus grabbed the squire's wrist and twisted it causing the boy to cry out and release his blade allowing Tychus to grab it. The cry caused the other two squires to turn towards their companion and their eyes widened in terror.

Tychus looked at the squire in his grasp and shook his head. "So, numbers were not enough for you boys heh? You still needed this?" He wondered raising the blade causing the squire to flinch. He then scoffed and kneed him in the crouch causing him to keel over. He turned to the other two and said, "take your friend and get your stunted asses out of my sight."

The squires were not slow to obey and helped their friend up and hurried out of there. Once they were gone the girl turned on him her eyes seething. "I didn't need your help," She sneered angrily, "I was handling them easily."

Tychus shrugged, "I'm aware, I saw the whole thing, but I grow bored of whippings easily. He rubbed his chin in thought, "so, I'm going to guess from your fiery personality that you are Lyanna Stark." She didn't reply and Tychus continued. "I'm glad that the tales of your unchecked ferocity were not lies."

"Do you really think you can charm me with dull flattery?" Lyanna demanded.

Tychus smirked, "Charm? Flattery? Hardly, do I truly look like some prissy lordling."

Lyanna eyed him and nodded, "fair point."

Tychus bowed slightly "Tychus Lannister of Casterly Rock," looked towards where the squire retreated, "so what was that all about with the three little monkeys?"

"They were assaulting Lord Howland Reed one of my father's bannermen," Lyanna replied gesturing towards the slight man who had recently picked a frogspear.

Tychus' eyes widened slightly, "so this is a crannogman," he acknowledged with a smile. He then gestured with his finger. "Stand Lord Reed and be counted, let me get a better look at you."

The two northerners looked at each other cautiously Lyanna gripped her tourney sword and Howland clutched his Frogspear ready to strike if Tychus tried anything. Though even they were aware that Tychus could overpower them both easily.

Seeing their uneasiness Tychus chuckled, "come now, no need to be shy I won't bite."

Finally, Howland stepped forward and Tychus circled him like a vulture. "We rarely see your kind so far south," Tychus nodded in approval, "you're taller than I expected. " I wonder if you wouldn't mind clearing some things I've wondered about your people?

Howland eyed him cautiously "like what exactly?"

Tychus grinned, "it is said that your people are descended from the Children of the Forest, that they are greenseers and ride Lizard lions into battle."

Howland couldn't help but smile at that, "more or less true I think. We may very well have had such relations with the children, but I wouldn't know since I wasn't there. But unfortunately, were are nor greenseers though many of us do have greensight and we most certainly didn't ride Lizard Lions into battle."

"Hmmm," Tychus let out a low growl though he may have only been thinking since he rubbed his chin. Finally, he sighed, "that's unfortunate, I was hoping at least one of those was true, now your just less interesting."

"Sorry to disappoint you Lord Tychus," Howland replied.

Tychus waved it off, "don't be, the truth is often more boring than the myth." He turned to Lyanna and inspected her 'weapon', "you fight well, good form and decent technique. Does your father give you proper training or are you self-taught?"

"He only ever taught me riding, the fighting I learn from my brother Brandon," Lyanna replied. Despite herself getting praise from a reputed warrior brought a smile to her face.

"Then your brothers taught you well," Tychus acknowledged. "You remind me of my sister in this regard, fiery-tempered and a desire to fight."

"I saw her," Lyanna remembered, "though she doesn't look like the sword-wielding type."

"Not all fathers are as understanding as yours," Tychus replied, "for us, southerners reputations have to be maintained."

"Something you don't seem to care that much about?" Lyanna noted."

Tychus shrugged, "I never said in what form the appearance had to take, though being a man and the heir to Casterly Rock makes it easier." Tychus let out a chuckle, in any case, enjoy yourself, but be careful who you pick fights with or you may meet someone more stubborn than you." With that Tychus walked away leaving Lyanna to tend to her friend.

That night a grand feast was held. The great houses naturally were seated closest to the Royal table with the Lannisters and Martells being the closest since Lord Tywin was Hand of the king and Princess Elia was wed to the crown prince.

Tychus decided to take the time to have a talk with the heir to Winterfell since they would both be bound by the Tullys, Tychus figured it would be best if they got to know each other.  
The two immediately took a liking to each other recognizing each other's skill as warriors, fiery nature and a will to step up and take what was theirs.

As the heirs interacted, Eddard decided to make small talk with the fifteen-year-old Jaime. Though he didn't know him well Eddard understood just by how the boy looked in his eyes and couldn't help but feel sympathy for Jaime. He knew how it felt to live in the shadow of an older brother. One who seemed to be everything their younger brothers could not be. From their prowess as warriors to their ability to handle difficult situations. Men Like Brandon Stark, Robert Baratheon, and Tychus Lannister seemed born to rule.

"Robert loves and respects you Lyanna," Ned said, "I'm sure he will be true if you just give him the chance."

"Robert will never keep to one bed, I hear he already has a child with some girl in the Vale." She smiled and took Ned's hand, "love is sweet dearest Ned but it cannot change a man's nature."

"And I suppose you have another husband in mind?" Tychus wondered amused at her rant. "Say, the crown prince perhaps?" Brandon and Benjen chuckled softly at this causing Lyanna to glare daggers at Tychus. The Lannister shrugged her gaze off and continued, "Shame he's a married man and must keep to one bed. Be wary Lyanna Stark for young love tends to wither on the vine."

As they continued talking a servant approached. "Pardon me Lord Tychus," the servant began, "your father has requested your presence." Tychus excused himself and followed. The servant led Tychus to the table where Tywin was talking with the Crown Prince who was seated with his wife.

Once he arrived, Tywin put a hand on his shoulder, "Prince Rhaegar, allow me to introduce my eldest son and heir Tychus."

Tychus gave a tight smile and bowed deeply, "an honor, Prince Rhaegar."

Rhaegar responded by giving Tychus a warm smile, "Tychus, I have heard much about you and I must thank you for helping to rescue my father. The Royal Family owes you a great debt."

Tychus waved it off, "it's always a pleasure to serve the Royal Family." He offered his hand and the prince shook it. "We are all expecting great things from you good prince. All of Westeros speaks highly of your character, I trust you will live up to it."

A tense moment passed between them as the prince's smile faltered for a moment before he regained his composure. "I hope to prove worthy of such praise Tychus."

Tychus' smile widened, "as do I good prince." With a bow, he made his way to the royal table where Elia was seated. "Elia it's been a while."

Elia nodded in reply, "it has Tychus."

Tychus turned to her, "how is royal life treating you?"

Elia was clever enough to know the veiled question behind it, since when Tychus said Royal life he meant Rhaegar. "Don't worry Tychus, we're doing fine."

Tychus hmphed, "fine is the same as saying average I often found."

Elia shrugged, "my daughter makes it worth it and I'm sure the one yet to come will as well."

Tychus looked at her for a long moment before nodding took note of her heavily swollen belly and looked back at her. "You shouldn't be going anywhere in your condition."

Elia feigned surprise, "why my lord, I had no idea you cared so much. Has that stony cold heart finally started to soften."

Tychus cocked an eyebrow, "we've known each other for a decade some form of affection was bound to develop."

Elia nodded sadly and saw Tychus eyeing Rhaegar suspiciously, "You don't like him do you?" she said finally.

Tychus frowned, "tall, strong, handsome, charming, clever, gentle, It all sounds good, perhaps a little too good. In my experience if something is too good to be true then it most likely is."

Elia didn't respond to that and simply said, "he's a good father and dotes on Rhaenys, I'm sure he will be no less loving to this one," she rubbed her belly again.

Tychus nodded, "just so long as he is not mistreating you then."

During the feast, Rhaegar played on his harp singing a song so beautiful it brought many women to tears including Lyanna Stark. The Lannisters were not so impressed Cersei had hardened herself against Rhaegar and Tychus himself covered his mouth to hide a suppressed gag. "A harp? Perhaps he should wear a corset while he's at it."

A man of the Nights Watch was also in attendance he was going around talking with various lords trying to convince them to send men to join the Black Brothers. The Starks and the northern lords of course agreed but for most of the southern lords, his requests fell on deaf ears. Finally, he went to Tychus to plead his case, the Hungry Lion heard him out in silence. Before inviting him to take a walk with him.

"The Night's Watch defends the realms of men from the wildlings," he said. "But we are too few in number, most of our castles are ruins. The castles we do occupy are barely able to manage, the north does what it can, but they are not people of wealth and can only do so much. Now we've become an army or green boys and weary old men, and we barely have the resources to keep them armed and fed. We need help, Lord Tychus, you are the heir to the richest of the seven kingdoms."

Tychus is silent for a moment, before speaking. "From what I know of the Nights Watch it's become quite the Penal Colony. Recently you have been recruiting from the dungeons now, scraping the bottom of the barrel as it were."

The Wanderer nodded grimly, "too true, but it is the only pool of recruits we can get since most southern lords could care less about the wall."

"Most lords and knights have their heads up their asses," Tychus acknowledged. "Unfortunately, I have no men to spare since any criminal I apprehend I tend to get rid of. The rest are important to running my father's kingdom."

The Wanderer nodded and turned to leave when Tychus spoke up again. "That doesn't mean though that I can't lend aid in other ways. The wanderer looked back as the younger man continued, "I will send funds and materials to aid your order 30,000 silver stags to buy what you need along with some leathers and linen, Perhaps I can find some veteran knights to help train your green boys.

The Wanderer's eyes brightened slightly, it wasn't what he was hoping for, but it was better than he was expecting. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Let us hope your men do not waste this gift," Tychus warned. "For if I hear that you have squandered it then I might just decide to make your dwindling numbers all the smaller."

Later there was much dancing. Ashara Dayne, a woman who was regarded by many as the most beautiful woman in the realm danced with many men including Denys Arryn, Edmure Tully, and even Tychus Lannister. Tychus while graceful as a combatant was rather clumsy as a dancer. Still, he didn't completely humiliate himself and was able to avoid stepping on her feet. Ashara later danced with Robert and Stannis Baratheon before finishing with the Starks. Brandon was first and after encouragement from him, she shared the last dance with shy Eddard.

Suddenly the hall became silent and a group of men appeared, six knights in shining white armour. King Aerys Targaryen had come to attend the Tourney. When he emerged from the ranks of his kingsguard the crowd let out a silent gasp

Even Tychus who was no stranger to gruesome things was surprised by King Aerys appearance. 'He has certainly changed since I last saw him,' Tychus thought. The king had now become so thin one would have thought he was fasting like Baelor the Blessed. But that was the least surprising thing about him. His hair and beard had grown all the way to his waist in a tangled filthy mane. Then there were his fingernails which had warped into twisted yellow claws no less than nine inches long.

Aerys looked around the hall before throwing his hand up and laughing, "well why are all so gloomy this is a celebration, not a funeral." The king took his seat and the feast resumed.

As the feast continued most of everyone present took note of their king's behavior. He would go from laughing to drying making japes and insults and praise most often to the same people. This continued until he stood up and raised his hands demanding silence.

The king Turned to Lord Tywin and smiled warmly. "Lord Hand," he began, "I feel I've been remiss towards you. You have served me well for twenty years and I have not given you the recognition you deserve." Tywin's face remained unflinching as the King turned to his second son. "Jaime Lannister come forward."

Jaime stood frozen in shock for a moment before stepping towards the king. Once he was before the king's seat and took the knee. King Aerys drew a sword and placed the blade on Jaime's shoulders.

"I King Aerys Targaryen, the first of my name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Hereby name Ser Jaime, of House Lannister as the seventh member of my Kingsguard."

Aerys raised the sword and Jaime made his vows before standing up, "I-I am honored beyond words your grace, I swear to uphold my duty to the best of my abilities."

Aerys smiled, "I'm glad to hear it, now as a Kingsguard, you are sworn to protect the Royal Family, so I decree as your first duty, you shall ride at once to the Red Keep and ensure the wellbeing of my wife Queen Rhaella and second son Prince Viserys."

Jaime's eyes widened in horror, why was he going all the way to the capital, was he not going to compete in the later Tourney?

Sensing the boy's discomfort, the Lord Commander Gerold Hightower spoke up. "Your Grace," he interjected, "perhaps I can go in Jaime's stead, so the boy can enjoy the rest of the tourney before coming to fulfill his duties.

The king's eyes flashed at the lord commander before letting out a laugh. "I think not Ser Gerold, Tywin's son is mine now not his. I may have failed to get the older one, but I now have his spare, now be gone and do not dare object to me again."

That was when Jaime's face fell. The king had no interest in his skill nor did he ever he had only wanted to hurt his father and now he was bound to serve a madman. As he was led away Jaime stole a glance to Tychus with eyes that were practically screaming "get me out of this." But sadly, Tychus could do nothing but look after his younger brother sadly as he became subjugated to a new and miserable existence.

As Tychus watched his brother escorted away from Harrenhal, Ser Barristan Placed a hand on Tychus' shoulder, "do not despair Lord Tychus, the Kingsguard is a prestigious honor he is a fine addition to the kingsguard."

Tychus scoffed, "if only there was a king worth guarding," he muttered before turning and walking away leaving the old man to watch him in shock.

The next few days was an endless stream of events With the minor events out of the way they could now focus on the main events the Meelee and the Jousting

Tychus unsurprisingly took part in a seven-sided melee, with Tychus leading the champions of House Lannister among them were Lyle Crakehall, Addam Marbrand and Harwyn Plumm and Ser Lirigon.

During the melee, Tychus revealed a weakness in his fighting prowess. While he excelled as a warrior he was nowhere near as skilled on horseback as he was on foot. In comparison, he was slower to strike and ungainly nevertheless he was still dangerous and unhorsed many opponents through sheer brute force often targeting his opponent's horses in order to throw them off. Two of the kingsguard, Jonothor Darry, and Oswell Whent had entered as champions for House Targaryen hoping for a chance to put the Lannister heir in his place. They took him on together, unfortunately, the two kingsguard found themselves horribly outmatched and a few minutes later Tychus send both men to the unforgiving ground gaining nothing but a mouthful of dirt for their trouble. After a long vicious struggle, only two remained standing, Tychus Lannister, and Robert Baratheon. Cersei and Jaime cheered their brother on as the two men dueled. Finally, Robert emerged the victor disarming Tychus and throwing the Lannister to the ground. Tychus yielded grinning and Robert helped his opponent up and the two men laughed and later drank like old friends.

Afterward, Tychus challenged Robert and Brandon to a friendly duel this time with their trademark weapons and everything short of fatal or crippling goes. Naturally, the two men accepted, they found a spot within the ruined castle with a wide-open space which gave them the room to make full use of their skills. Intrigued Oberyn decided to join them simply to test the boy's mettle.

Brandon, with his Sword and shield bearing the Stark sigil. Robert with a shield bearing the Baratheon sigil and his great warhammer, a monstrous weapon that lesser men would struggle to wield with two hands, yet he held it in one like a twig. Oberyn held a steel round shield and the Spear he carried was eight feet long. The last two feet forming a bladed point, so it was more of a partisan, the shaft was made of thick heavy ash. Tychus was the only one with no shield and opted for his dual wielding axes.

This unscheduled match attracted a lot of attention. By the time they were ready, a huge crowd had gathered to watch the champions of these 4 great houses. Commoners would refer to them as The Axe, The Hammer, The Sword and the Spear Among the spectators were the combatant's families. The four combatants faced each other, with the Dornish Prince facing the Lord of Storm's End and the Wild Wolf squaring off with the Demon of the Rock. Knowing Jaime's skill with a blade, Eddard knew Brandon was in for one hell of a fight.

One of the fangs blew a horn and the fight commenced, the showdown that followed was worthy of a war balled. The private melee lasted for an hour as the four men looked absolutely beautiful in their own elements with their respected weapons. It is one of the few times someone like Tychus Lannister could be considered beautiful. They wielded their weapons with skill worthy of the kingsguard and their movements like a dance. The thrill of the fight pumped adrenaline through their bodies giving them a near endless amount of energy.

Brandon Stark was by far the best fighter among the Starks with skill to rival Jaime Lannister. But the other combatants seemed to be on a whole other level. Overwhelmed by his opponents seemingly endly flurry of attacks Brandon was finally disarmed and he yielded to Tychus Lannister.

Meanwhile, Oberyn was practically running circles around Robert. The Lord of Storm's End had strength matched by few but he was far slower than the Red Viper and his mighty swings hit naught but air. Still, he was no slouch and was able to keep Oberyn in his sights at all times. Though his opponent landed blow after blow they were ineffectual against Robert's heavy armour. Fortunately, since this duel was purely for fun tOberyn didn't use his trademark weapon that earned him his name.

It was clear Oberyn was controlling the fight, then something odd happened. Soon after Brandon yielded Oberyn jabbed too far and too low Robert deflected the thrust with his shield causing it to stick to the ground. Once he had it pinned Robert Swung down his warhammer with all his might and snapped the spear in half. With his main weapon gone, Oberyn simply grinned and dropped his shield yielding the fight.

Tychus knew Oberyn too well to know that in a real fight he would never make such a mistake no matter how cocky he tended to be. This caused Tychus to conclude that Oberyn lost the fight on purpose so that he could duel Robert himself. Sure enough, there were now only two left Tychus Lannister and Robert Baratheon, the two men circled each other, the Stag with his Hammer and Shield and Lion with his dual Axes. After a moment Robert dropped his shield and Tychus dropped his secondary axe before they charged locking their main weapons.

Despite the lengthy previous engagement, both men seemed as fresh as ever. Both men were clearly evenly matched. Robert was slightly stronger as he landing harder hits on Tychus' while Tychus was lightly swifter dodging the more fatal swings from Robert's hammer. Due to their own toughness, they were able to weather each other's attacks whenever they went on the offensive. Both ended up knocking each other's helms off raising the risks of their match. Their fight eventually ended with both of them in a position to land a killing blow. Tychus with the blade of his axe at Robert's neck and Robert with the head of his hammer just over Tychus' head. They stayed like that for the longest time before they started laughing and withdrew their weapons.

The Jousting was barely anything special. Walter Whent's four sons were unsurprisingly defeated By Brandon Stark, Robert Baratheon, Arthur Dayne and Barristan Selmy. Though one thing peaked Tychus' interest, A mystery knight had entered the list. Their armour looked like it was made entirely from scratch cobbled from a pile of assorted suits. And on his shield was a smiling weirwood tree. If Tychus didn't know better he would swear this was a sellsword, Hedge Knight want to be recognized and they would not wish to embarrass themselves in front of any prospective lord. That's why Tychus brought so many of them into the fold, he found value in their desperation.

The Mystery Knight was introduced as the Knight of the Laughing Tree. He dipped his lance before the king and rode off to challenge his opponents, three Knights from House Haigh, Blount and Frey. Tychus quickly realized that they were the masters of the squires he had encountered earlier. One by one the Mystery Knight defeated them in quick succession. With each consecutive victory, the cheers for the mystery knight grew louder. From these wins, the Mystery knight gained possession of not only their armour but their horses as well.

When the knight approached their opponent to ransom their belongings back the Knight simply said in a booming voice, "Teach your squires honor, and I shall consider your debt paid." And so, it was that the three insolent squires received harsh whippings from their masters before the Mystery knight returned what he had claimed.

Not everyone was happy about the Mystery Knight however, King Aerys was absolutely furious at the mere presence of this knight. "This man is no friend of the crown," he declared, Find this intruder and bring him to me. We shall unmask him for all to see." Tychus shook his head in amusement, the king was truly out of his tree.

Aerys assigned several men to capture the Mystery Knight including, Tychus, Robert, Prince Rhaegar and Richard Lonmouth. Though each had their own reasons, ranging from curiosity to wanting to recruit him into the Fangs.

By the end of the tourney, Fletcher Dick won the archery contest and Mors Westford won in axe. But the real champion was none other than the crown prince himself. Rhaegar seemed invincible, after soundly defeating Brandon Stark and Arthur Dayne, he won the Joust just as Tychus predicted unhorsing Barristan Selmy in the final tilt. But the entire crowd grew deathly quiet as Rhaegar named Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of his own wife Elia Martell. Presenting the Stark Girl with a crown of blue winter roses.

During the feast that night, the tension could be tasted in the air. Though no words were spoken, the anger was more than evident among many lords at the Crown Prince's scandalous actions. Chief among them was Robert Baratheon, Brandon Stark, Oberyn Martell and Tychus Lannister. It was a fact that did not go unnoticed by Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent. Rhaegar had earned the ire of the four men who were not only members of the Great Lords but had already earned fearsome reputations. These were among the most dangerous men in Westeros and Rhaegar just made enemies out of them.

Brandon and Robert knew that people were probably thinking that Lyanna was sleeping with Rhaegar. Brandon had to be held back by both Robert and Tychus to keep him from confronting Rhaegar and only calmed when Tychus assured him that he would get his chance one day. Robert pretended to laugh it off but those who knew him knew he was fuming since he saw it as the Prince trying to move in on his betrothed.

On the other hand, Oberyn and Tychus were enraged at how this looked to Elia. Elia was a good, kind woman and Rhaegar had the nerve to shame her in front of the whole kingdom.  
Oberyn glared at the prince his eyes burning with rage though his body remained still. Tychus, however, had a much different reaction than the rest, he was smiling maliciously, and his eyes had a scheming look.

The two kingsguard could practically see the wheels in the young Lannister's head spinning rapidly. They looked at each other gaining a deep sinking feeling that Rhaegar's reign would not start out anything but smoothly. Without anyone starting an incident they watched as the four men left the hall in silent anger pleading weariness.

Robert accompanied the Starks to their tent while Tychus led Oberyn to the Dornish camp. There, the Red Viper let out his fury as he and Tychus talked over dornish red wine. "That insolent dragon prick," he raged throwing a goblet of wine onto the floor. "Who the fuck does he think he is disgracing my sister this way."

"In way over his head, I deem," Tychus replied.

Oberyn pointed a finger at Tychus, "now I understand why you never liked him." He admitted, "I thought you were just jealous and didn't see what was so plain to you. But I now see that you were right about him, you were right about everything. He doesn't deserve her."

"What has happened was disgraceful at best,' Tychus said rubbing his chin, then he held a finger up. "But we have learned something today my friend."

Oberyn looked at him, "and what is that?"

Tychus grinned maliciously, "since the beginning, everybody was always ranting about how perfect he is, strong and gentle, wise and beautiful. Now it turns out that the noble, valiant prince that the whole realm is fawning over is not the perfect little man he is made out to be. I think that today the future king has given us a glimpse of his true colours."

"You think he may be going mad like his father." Oberyn wondered.

Tychus sipped his wine, "Mad, arrogant, stupid who can say? But definitely careless. I believe that Rhaegar will end up causing far more harm to his family dynasty than his father ever could."

"I ought to slash that pretty face of his with one of my special blades," Oberyn growled with clenched fists, "see how much the people love him with no nose and bloated cheeks."

Tychus put down his goblet, "I'll gladly throw that purple eyed princess from Harrenhal's Kingspyre. You just say it was an accident."

Oberyn laughed, "as much as I would like that, I fear I must refuse. Elia would not want me to, gods bless her."

Tychus nodded, "even in the midst of shame Elia remains a good woman, further proof that the Prince is unworthy of her."

"It could have been you, you know?" Oberyn pointed out.

"It could have been Ser Baelor Hightower, 'The Breaking of the Wind'." The nickname caused Oberyn to chortled at that. Tychus smirked and shook his head, "the Way I see it he is better than Rhaegar in every way."

Oberyn frowned, "up till today I would have disagreed, but now compare to what Rhaegar did, Breakwind doesn't seem so bad anymore."

Tychus shrugged and sipped his wine, "in any case she's too timid for me."

"Are you really so bad?" Oberyn wondered."

Tychus grinned and shook his head, "no but I can always get worse." The two of them laughed as Tychus drained his goblet and rose, "fear not my friend, I have no doubt you will get your chance to pay our beloved prince for his 'courtesy'."

Oberyn smiled, "you have no idea how happy that would make me." Tychus nodded and gave the Red Viper a pat on the back before leaving the tent.

Tychus returned to the Lannister camp and there the family discussed this disturbing turn of events."

"The Crown Prince can't resist playing with wildfire it seems," Tychus observed.

Kevan shook his head sadly, "Rhaegar is playing with fire here. If he had been with Cersei, he would not have looked Twice at the Stark Girl."

Tychus laughed, "oh my dear uncle, you have much to learn about attraction, this isn't about looks, not everybody is so vain. I met Lyanna Stark and I admit instantly saw what draws Robert to her, she may not have my sister's beauty but she has something within. She may not be a Dragon but trust me that girl is all fire and Iron."

When the Lannisters returned they found Tywin had returned to the Rock. The Old Lion was furious at being robbed of one of his sons. This became the final slight Tywin could bear and shortly after Tywin resigned as Hand of the king and retook his place as Lord of Casterly Rock thus ending his son's reign as acting lord.

Bree

Tywin was impressed by his son's ability to manage the Rock and now invited him to sit on his council meetings. While Tywin resumed taking over most of his family's affairs he allowed Tychus to continued building up the Lannister forces. For a time things looked content. But Tychus sensed a war brewing, the king was growing more and more unstable each day and it was only a matter of time before he went too far. So Tychus redoubled his efforts to prepare the Lannister army for war as discreetly as possible. Around this time Tychus adopted a new title for himself with Father's consent General of Western Host. From that point on everyone referred to him as General instead of Lord much to his relief since it fixed the confusion of addressing both Tywin and his son as 'my lord'.

Unknown to Tywin, Tychus had a secret, one he worked very hard to keep from his father for he knew the consequences if he found out. Using a secret entrance that he discovered years ago Tychus slipped out of the castle and scaled down the cliffs to the city below. Using a hooded cloak and roughspun clothes as a disguise Tychus made his way through the city with an air that showed that he had been here many times before.

He walked until he came upon a familiar building, inside the sounds of moans and grunts filled his ears. Upon entering the owner of the establishment walked up to greet him until Tychus lowered his hood slightly revealing his face. Due to it having become routine, neither one said a word as the owner gave a simple nod and led him to a specific room. Opening the door Tychus handed over a bag of coins and the owner left Tychus alone with the companion in the room.

She lay there on the bed naked her head resting on one hand as her other stroked her thigh. "You're late darling," she said softly. "I was beginning to get bored."

Tychus walked over and stripped his cloak and shirt off. "Took me longer to get away this time, I believe he's getting suspicious." He sat down on the bed and her hands came up to his shoulders rubbing them gently.

The woman giggled, "I hope not, we're having too much fun." Tychus smiled and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Tychus frequently visited the brothels but despite this, he only ever visited one and only laid with one woman, her name was Bree. Her face was gaunt yet beautiful at the same time with pale skin, black hair and light green eyes. Though she was 8 years older, Tychus grew to love her all the same mainly because unlike most other women she had no fear of him and cared not for his reputation. He didn't bed her every time though, more often he would spend hours with her just lying there with his head in her lap while she stroked his hair and hummed 'Two Hearts That Beat As One.'

For years Tychus was able to hide his secret, then one day it happened, Bree was with child. While she was worried about what she would do, Tychus was thrilled. He came up with a plan that would help her start a new life and he would visit as often as he could.

Unfortunately, all secrets get uncovered in time. One of Tywin's household guards caught Tychus with Bree and reported it to his father. Tywin was furious, not only was his eldest son seeing a commoner but he had also sired a bastard by her. Memories of his late father's promiscuity with two low-born women flooded his mind and he would be damned if his son grew up to be the same.

Determined maintain the honor of his house and teach his son a lesson Tywin sent Ser Gregor Clegane after the woman. Bree was brutally raped and beaten near to death killing the child inside her. Broken and driven mad by grief, She slit her wrists with a broken shard of glass. Tychus found her at death's door and with her last breath she told him who did it. She died in his arms as Tychus spend hours cradling her body.

Something changed inside Tychus, the death of Bree was what finally made him snap. For years he had served his father loyally obeying every command and doing every task without complaint. Tychus was finally fed up with his father who couldn't give him one slight discretion. Later that night Tychus built Bree a funeral pyre and he made a vow as her body burned, he would teach his father a lesson of his own.

When Tychus returned home Tywin confronted him about Bree. "I know what you did and I hope this serves as a lesson for you." Tychus heard him out in silence and simply stared at his father with blank eyes. He pretended not to care and acted that he was going to let it go. Finally, after the longest moment, Tychus gave a reply, "it doesn't matter," he said blankly, "none of it does."

Later with help from the Maw, Tychus learned about the guard who informed his father about Bree. They beat him within an inch of his life and threw him from the battlements and into the Sunset Sea. But this was far from over for Tychus. Tywin had fucked with the wrong Lion this time and Tychus was going to show him how dangerous that was.


	3. The Sack

_Author's note: Many have questioned whether Tywin would have killed his bastard grandson or not. One must remember Tywin's utter devotion to keeping the family image. He despises the idea if mistresses due to his experiences with his father who took two. The idea of his eldest son fathering a bastard would damage the reputation, he had worked so hard to maintain. Tywin has a history of going overboard when it comes to dealing with problems._

Tychus prediction of a war came true when Robert's Rebellion began and as he anticipated it was none other than Crown Prince Rhaegar that started it. He had abducted Lyanna Stark and when her brother Brandon rode to Kings Landing demanding her back King Aerys imprisoned him. He then sent for Brandon's father Rickard to answer for his crime of treason, The Mad King then had the both of them executed in a brutal fashion. Afterward, King Aerys demanded the deaths of Robert Baratheon the Lord of the Stormlands and Ned Stark, the new Warden of the North. The realm knew that one day the king would go too far and he finally did. The Stormlands, the North, the Vale and the Riverlands all rose up against the Targaryens. Tychus was embittered by the death of Brandon he seemed like a good man.

Upon hearing of the coming war, Tychus wrote to Oberyn with a suggestion. If Tychus guaranteed the safety of Elia and her children, then they could work together to overthrow Rhaegar and his father. Keen on getting revenge on Rhaegar Oberyn was naturally intrigued and relayed the suggestion to his brother Doran. To both Tychus and Oberyn's disappointment, the Prince of Dorne refused. "We swore an oath to House Targaryen," Doran reminded them, "I'll not have it said that we do not keep our word."

Equally sirprising was Tywin's reaction to all of this. Tychus like most Westermen expected Tywin to join the rebels, the insufferable slights and the fact that the rebels were winning battle after battle, it seemed to be the golden opportunity. Both Tychus and Tygett brought the idea to Tywin, but to their surprise he refused.

Tychus was particularly angry about it, "those silver-haired sprites have insulted us again and again despite our loyal services to them," Tychus pointed out. "Now we finally have a chance to rain vengeance down upon them and you won't even take advantage of it?"

"It would be a poor choice to commit to either side Tychus," Tywin replied, "Aerys Targaryen is a madman, yet Robert Baratheon is a whoremonger."

Tychus threw his hands into the air, "Robert Baratheon never wronged us, besides who cares who is king? As long as Aerys and Rhaegar are not sitting the iron throne does it really matter to us?"

Tywin glared at his son, "Aerys has your Brother," Tywin snapped. Would you risk his life for your own personal glory?"

"He may kill Jaime anyway for not joining him," Tychus retorted. "or even just on a whim."

Tyin's eyes narrowed, "my decision is final Tychus, we will remain in the westerlands and I'll hear no more about it."

Tychus sighed in exasperation but finally relented, "could we at least ready our army just in case?"

Tywin locked eyes with him and gave a wave of his hand, "very well, go on then oversee preparations." Tychus gave a nod and left the room.

Tychus sent the ravens out almost immediately. It took a week for the host of 30,000 to assemble and once it had Tychus began preparing it for war. He ensured they were all properly equipped and supplied and had every castle fill their larders in case of siege. Tychus spent over a year overseeing the training of the army, with ceaseless drills. the forges burned day and night making weapons and armour. Tychus smiled to himself confident that House Lannister would be ready for war once Father decided to join the fray. Tychus also began speaking with certain lords regarding some tasks that were to be done in his absence

In his spare time, Tychus kept himself sharp by sparing with Lyle Crackhall and other seasoned warriors. Off to the side, Cersei watched her brother duel. She admired both her brothers, Jaime as her twin and lover was one of the few people she truly loved. Then there was Tychus, he treated her as an equal despite being older, teaching her swordsmanship and politics when he could. He was more than just a brother, he was her mentor, her hero, a second father to her.

Cersei held her breath as Tychus forced Lyle back, Despite being much stronger than Tychus, the Demon of the Rock made up for this in sheer viciousness. Soon Tychus was able to knock the larger man down. Tychus helped him up and the two men started again. "Keep your guard up," Tychus told the other man, "else I'll ring your head like the bells of Norvos."

As the war dragged on Tychus kept himself updated on the recent events. From the initial conflicts at Summerhall, to Robert's first and only defeat at Ashford, to the Targaryen's crushing defeat at The Bells. Tychus laughed out loud when he learned of the Tyrell siege of Storm's End. "Arrogant Tyrell maggot," Tychus sneered, "he just cost the Dragons the entire war." According to Tychus, 'the fate of house Targaryen has been sealed by House Tyrell.' Then came the decisive Battle of the Trident. Prince Rhaegar was killed along with Prince Lewyn Martell and Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard, while another kingsguard Barristan Selmy was gravely injured. In a single battle House Targaryen just lost its heir and half of its personal guard.

Tychus chuckled to himself the dragons reckoning was at hand. Pouring himself a cup of wine, Tychus raised a mocking toast. "Farewell Rhaegar Targaryen, may you rot in the foulest depth of hell for causing all this suffering."

Shortly after learning about the Trident, Tychus was summoned to his father's chambers. Tychus was still quite raw about what he did to Bree and if not for the fact that this very man was his father. Tychus would have rammed his fist into his stomach and broke his damn spine. But no, the time was not today and killing him would be too easy. dealing with his father would require something a little more subtle yet just as spiteful. But for now, he would be the good little boy Tywin wants him to be.

Soon after the Battle of the Trident, Tywin called Tychus to his solar. "you summoned me father?" Tychus said walking in, "I suspect you have a reason for pulling me away from my 'duties'."

Tywin frowned, 'your precious axe can wait Tychus, sit down." Tychus obliged as his father spoke again. "You and I will be marching to Kings Landing with 12,000 men proclaiming aid to the king."

Tychus cocked an eyebrow, "you mean to join Aerys father? After all his insults and now that his cause is all but lost?"

Tywin shook his head, "I don't mean to join Aerys, son, that's only what I will have him believe."

Tychus took a moment then his eyes widened as he realized what his father was implying. 'You-you can't be serious."

"I am."

Tychus stood up, "We spent over a year in neutrality, lending aid to either side since they were of no concern to us. Now you would have us suck up to the winners when victory is all but assured?" Tychus ran his fingers through his hair.

"That is why we must prove to King Robert that we are truly loyal, and it is time we brought this war to a swift end."

Tychus turned to him his eyes burning, "We wouldn't have to prove anything if we had joined the rebels in the first place like I suggested," he shot back. "Declaring neutrality is one thing but licking the boots of the victors is disgusting." He leaned in until he was eye to eye with his father. "Since when did House Lannister stoop to the same level as House Frey?!" He thundered as he straightened up, "and here I thought you had more pride than that."

"Careful Tychus," Tywin warned, "you may be my heir but you still have much to learn. When Robert sees our contribution to his cause than he will recognize us as an ally."

Tychus sighed, and backed off, "fine," he muttered. "But if we're going to do this we might as well go all the way in our 'contribution'."

Tywin looked at him curiously, "go on."

Tychus pointed to Storm's End on a nearby map, "Mace Tyrell is currently besieging Storm's End with 50,000 men, Give me your blessing and I shall destroy it."

"And how will you do that?" Tywin asked.

"You go to Kings Landing with 12,000, give me 18,000 men. We'll take them from the rear and crush them before they realize what is happening."

"Mace Tyrell will outnumber you almost three to one," Tywin pointed out.

"Which is why I should command our most seasoned men for the battle."

"I need those men to sack Kings Landing." Tywin insisted.

"I trained those men for war, not brigandage," Tychus retorted. "They are meant to fight against knights and men at arms not chase hapless peasants down the streets. The seasoned men go with me, it's high time they earned their mettle."

"Randyll Tarly is a formidable battle commander though, with more experience than you."

Tychus waved it off, "no doubt Lord Randyll and Mathis Rowan will provide complications. But the Tyrells are flower headed weaklings, green as their sigil, and not nearly as well equipped as our own men. Give me your blessing, and Robert shall reward us for saving his home and his brothers."

Tywin thought on it for a moment, it would definitely help secure himself as a rebel and it would indeed earn more favor with Robert Baratheon, after a moment he gave his son a nod, "go and see it done." Tychus bowed and left the room with a huge grin on his face.

Thanks to the preparations Tychus had made it didn't take long for them to assemble the army, which by now numbered about 20,000 trained men. When he had been hunting bandits in the Riverlands, Tychus had taken to going into combat bare of armour like the Berserkers of old. But now it was a different time, This was war and Tychus understood that he needed to don proper attire. He was now fitted head to toe in dark grey armour that included gauntlets ending in fierce claws. For the final touch, a helm topped with 8-inch bull horns protruding straight up from just above his ears.

As Tychus prepared to leave Casterly Rock, his sister came to see him off. "Must you leave so soon?" She asked.

Tychus gave her a smile, "this will change the fate of House Lannister forever, little sister." He cupped her cheeks, "I promise you Cersei after this everything will be different."

Cersei gave her brother a hug and nuzzled against his chest, "Please return with Jaime," she pleaded before giving him a kiss on the cheek, Tychus nodded and mounted his stallion.

Tywin took 12,000 men from houses Crackhall, Marbrand, Banefort, Lydden, Swift, Westerling, Payne, Clegane, and Lorch. Tychus marched south along the Blackwater with a larger force of 18,000 men which included the soldiers he had personally trained. He was accompanied by the Fangs of Maw, several lords and landed knights of houses Lefford, Brax, Prester, Sarswyck, Broom, Stackspear, Doggett, Foote, Jast, Turnberry, Sarsfield, Yarwyck, Vikary, Yew and Greenfield. He also took with him his many of his hardcore followers Lyle Crakehall, Addam Marbrand and Harwyn Plumm as well as almost every squire there was in the Westerlands who were eager to earn their knighthood in the coming battle.

Of course, Tychus failed to tell his father the entirety of his plan. While he did intend to march on Storm's End, before he did so, Tychus would pay Kings Landing a visit. As he neared the capital He turned to Addam Marbrand, "take the army and march to Bronzegate, I will meet back with you shortly."

"Are you not coming with us?" Ser Addam asked.

Tychus have him a glare, "not quite yet, I am going to King's Landing, to settle a score with our beloved king."

Lord Lefford nodded, Tychus hatred for Aerys and Rhaegar was widely well known in the Westerlands, and now had finally had his chance at payback. "good luck my lord," he said.

Tychus smiled, "I make my own luck Ser Addam." With that Tychus and the Fangs of Maw rode to Kings Landing. By now the Maw consisted of Ser Lirigon, Fletcher Dick, Sandor Clegane, Aegon Bloodborn, Blackshield, Bronn, Karl Tanner, Lothar Brune, Tristan Rivers, Pello Greenbeard, Lem Lemoncloak, Rolly Duckfield, Humphrey Stone, Orson Stone, Franklyn Flowers, Caspor Hill, Small Paul, Tom of Sevenstreams, and the archers Ulmer and Dennet.

Despite the fact that he had speed on his side, Tychus had been leading a larger host and had taken a longer route to the capitol. Tychus had hoped to reach King's Landing before his father, everything now depended on speed. But alas things did not go quite as Tychus planned. Both parties arrived at about the same time, with the Maw arriving shortly after Tywin.

By this time the sacking had already begun, fires had started smallfolk butchered and the defenders were fighting desperately against the overwhelming odds. In any other time, Tychus would have relished in it but he had more pressing matters to deal with. Tychus shook his head, "I don't believe this, my father couldn't at least wait until the better portion of his men were inside the Castle first before turning on the defenders? Talk about sloppy."

Knowing they would never be able to enter the castle in their current attire. Tychus and his men killed a number of Targaryen soldiers and took their uniforms. Now in garments bearing the Three-headed dragon of House Targaryen, Tychus led the Fangs to the Red Keep. Along the way, Tychus gathered any Targaryen loyalists he could find, among them, was Ser Alliser Thorne and Ser Jaremy Rykker.

"Come," Tychus urged, "we need to get to the Keep while there is still a chance to save the rest of the Targaryen family."

"And just who died and left you in command," Ser Alliser scoffed defiantly.

Thankfully the men didn't recognize him under them helm as he grabbed the man by the collar. "Rhaegar died and left nobody in command," Tychus quipped. "Unless you want to do it," he turned to Ser Jaremy, "or how about you, perhaps you should take command?"

The two knights looked at each other uncertainly neither one of them had received a command before and with the chaos around them what choice did they have. Tychus led the loyalists into the Red Keep killing any Lannister that they happened to come across. Once they entered the Red Keep they barred the entrance before heading further inside the castle Tychus and the Maw rushed to the throne room to deal with the Mad King. But when he arrived he saw his little brother Jaime drive his blade into his own King's back. 'Jaime was a member of the Kingsguard and he had just broken a sacred oath.' Tychus thought as he rushed forward and checked the body.

"He was going to burn the whole city with wildfire," Jaime explained. "I did what I had to do to save the people."

Tychus nodded, "then speak no more about it, despite the virtue of your actions no one can know what you've done this day."

Jaime tilted his head confused as Tychus wretched the bloody sword from his brother's hand. Jaime realized the implication and turned towards the door."  
Tychus knelt down and turned the Kings head so his lifeless eyes looked up and his own. "He should have known better than to trust our father," he smirked.

"He should have know better than to trust Pycelle," Jaime replied. "It was Grand Maester Pycelle that told Aerys to open the gates."

"Is that so?" Tychus sneered, "Than I will make sure to pay him a visit when I get the chance." Tychus rubbed his chin in thought and said, "look after Tyrion for me, he'll need you now more than ever." Jaime started to turn towards Tychus his expression confused as Tychus stood up. Then without warning Tychus knocked his brother out with a strike to the neck. "You'll thank me, one-day little brother," he said simply as Jaime crumpled to the ground. Tychus gripped his brother's sword and turned back to King Aerys corpse. He grabbed the head late king by his ridiculously long hair and brought the blade to the neck. "This is for insulting my mother you little shit," he snarled. With a swipe he slit Aerys' throat, making sure the wound would span all around his neck. The move was so powerful it nearly decapitated him. Reaching into the large gash Tychus grabbed the tongue and pulled it through the slit creating the Dothraki Necklace.

Tychus stood up and wiped the blood on his crimson cloak and smiled at his handiwork laughing before spitting on the corpse. Picking up the sword Tychus rushed out of the throne room and headed for Maegor's Holdfast. Nearby the others were waiting for him. He turned to Karl Tanner, "Find Grand Maester Pycelle and bring him to me," he ordered, "and remember, I WANT HIM ALIVE!"

Karl Tanner nodded and began his search.

When Tychus exited the throne room Ser Alliser was waiting for him

"Where is the King?" Ser Alliser demanded as Tychus came out.

Tychus frowned, "the Lannisters got to him first," he growled. "All that can be done is save Elia and her children."

He led the remaining loyalists to the holdfast where he received a shock, a sizable group of Lannisters was standing around the fortress while several others broke through the gates. Tychus recognized them as men of House Clegane and Lorch from the triple dogs and manticores on their surcoats. 'How is this possible,' he thought. 'The gates are sealed they could not have so far inside.' Tychus darted back and forth quickly as he counted, there must have been at least 150 men here. He regarded his own forces, 100 loyalists, and the Maw. He was satisfied that these were good odds. Off to the side, he saw three men standing over a Lannister knight clapped in irons.

Tychus gave the signal, and the loyalists hurled themselves at the westermen before they realized they were not alone. Fletcher Dick, Ulmer, and Dennet had climbed up on the battlements and loosed arrow after arrow on their enemy below while Tychus and the Maws cut a bloody path to the Holdfast. Ser Lirogon rushed over and freed the chained knight and after being given a sword joined the fray. The westermen were able to hold their own against the loyalists but they were no match for the Maw. The men of House Clegane and Lorch were known for their ferocity and cruelty, but that was all they were, vicious beasts. The Maw was comprised of some of the best killers in Westeros, renowned for their skill. That was why Tychus chose them, they were fighters, hunters and hunters kill beasts.

It didn't take them long to reach the holdfast, Tychus pounded down the hallways, searching for the royal apartments, where Elia and her children resided. Around him, he saw the bodies of dead Targaryen soldiers and a few Lannisters. One soldier, in particular, had both his arms torn out of their sockets and another cut clean in half. A sense of dread filled him. He knew who had done this, the question was where the hell was he. As he made for Elia's chambers, he heard a scream come from the chambers of the former crown prince. Glancing between the two rooms Tychus decided to head in the direction of the screams.

When Tychus entered the room he found one of his father's men holding a little girl by her hair. The girl was sobbing incoherently as the man drew a knife preparing to stab her. "Amory Lorch," Tychus roared in an authoritative voice. the man spun around to see who was their his face full of fear, but once he saw who had called his name, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"General Tychus, thank the seven it's you, I was just about to carry out your father's orders," He relaxed his arm and dropped the hand with the blade to his side.

Tychus smirked and stepped forward, 'this fat fool has no idea.' "Yes thank the seven," he said, "or maybe just the Stranger." Amory looked at him confused, then without warning, Tychus grabbed Lorch by the throat and squeezed hard causing the man to drop his dagger. Tychus then threw him against the wall dazing him. Lorch was a small man so for Tychus this wasn't difficult. Amory went to draw his sword, but before he could act on it. Tychus grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. Tychus lifted his other hand and leveled it with the knight's head. Lorch's eyes widened in terror as Tychus slammed the base of his palm into Lorch's face caving it in. Tychus released the body and it slumped to the floor lifeless.

Tychus casually wiped his hands on his cloak before turning to Rhaenys who was paralyzed with fright. Tychus had always been an intimidating figure, so to try he knelt down to her level. "It's alright little one," he said as gently as he could. "I'm a friend of your mother's," he held out his hand for her to take.

The little girl took Tychus' hand hesitantly, her eyes were swimming with tears. "h-he said they killed mommy and Egg," she manages to get out.

"Shhh," Tychus hushed her and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to soothe her. "Wait under the bed and I will go get your mommy, can you do that for me?" Rhaenys nodded and did as Tychus asked. At that moment Ser Alliser and Ser Jaremy entered the room. "Make sure no harm comes to her," Tychus ordered. The two knights gave a curt nod as he left the room.

With Rhaenys safe, Tychus rushed to aid Elia, he quickly realized that it was the only place Ser Gregor could be, the painful memory of Bree filled him up, her broken mangled, body, her eyes empty. He didn't care what he had to do, he would not let Elia suffer the same fate as his beloved Bree. The unquenchable hunger for vengeance filled him and strengthened his resolve.

Tychus arrived to find none other than Gregor Clegane standing over Elia who was cowering in the corner sobbing. "BACK OFF CLEGANE," Tychus roared. The large man turned to him with a grin on his face before turning back to his victim. This enraged Tychus, 'this brute has the audacity to ignore ME? Well, he'll pay for that.' Tychus noticed that the man had his breeches down, 'How perfectly poetic,' Tychus thought as he drew his axe and made a downward swipe. spike of the axe hooked upward and made contact with the large man's private parts.

Ser Gregor screamed in pain as Tychus drew it out slowly. The move effectively castrated him and his blood flowed uncontrollably on to the floor. The Giant held the area where his cock used to be with one hand and tried to grab at Tychus, Tychus smirked and struck him in the face with a mailed fist, breaking the larger man's nose and knocking out several of his teeth.

As this happened Sandor Clegane came in. Tychus turned to him and said, "now it the time for your vengeance my friend."

Sandor looked between Tychus and his older brother. He drew his sword and placed it on his brother's neck. "This is for my face you bastard," he growled and with one thrust, the Hound drove his blade all the way through the Mountain, nearly beheading him. The giant fell to the side lifeless as Tychus breathed a sigh, Bree had been partially avenged this day, he thought, but the task was only half done.

Tychus turned away from the corpse and knelt to the clearly frightened Princess, "Elia."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she now recognized him "Ty-Tychus?" Tychus nodded as she embraced him sobbing.

Tychus returned the hug and he looked her over, her dress was badly torn and her limbs were bruised, but it seemed that the damage did not extend beyond that, still. "Did- did he?" Tychus began before Elia stopped him, "No you killed him before he could." She turned to the side and started sobbing again, Tychus looked in the direction she had and the sight stunned him. The remains of an infant were lying in the corner, the head was gone and its blood was all over the wall as well as the floor. Tychus didn't need to guess who it was.

"That thing killed him," Elia wept, "It killed my poor boy, bashed his head against the wall like a doll." Then her tear-streaked eyes turned to panic, "Rhaenys," she exclaimed and tried to get up, "my daughter-"

As she tried to get up she gasped in pain and almost fell before Tychus caught her, "It's alright Elia, Rhaenys is safe, but you must not exert yourself, I'll go fetch her." Tychus left quickly and returned a moment later carrying the little girl in his arm.

"Rhaenys!" Elia cried out, the girl leaped into her mother's outstretched arms and they held each other in a tight embrace as if the next moment would break them apart. The sight was enough to make Tychus smile, but now they faced another problem.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Princess we must leave now before more of my father's men show up." Elia nodded as they made their way out of the Holdfast.

Tychus stopped himself and turned towards the body. Before he left he needed to send a message to his father. Tychus removed the man's breastplate and rolled the corpse onto its stomach. he then drew his knife and started cutting into the back and pulling the skin apart. With the skin out of the way, Tychus separated several ribs from the spinal cord until the lungs were exposed. Tychus reached in the pulled the lungs out until they were hanging outside the body. The Bloody Eagle, only mentioned in whispers in the south but a very real method in the North.

Tychus smiled at his handiwork before putting his own personal touch. He took a bowl and filled it with blood and placed it gently on the corpse. He then took a plate of cheese and placed it on the body of Amory Lorch. Now satisfied with the message he had arranged, Tychus made his way out of the Holdfast.

By the time they got out, the Maw and the remaining loyalists had secured the serpentine steps and cleared the area of the Lannisters that had made it this far. The loyalists had been reduced to about 50 men by this point.

Tychus was approached by the knight that had been chained, who Tychus now recognized as Ser Mors Westford. "Why did they chain you up Ser? Tycus asked. Ser Mors was regarded as one of Tywin's most loyal men, for him to be chained seemed strange.

Mors looked down, you're father ordered me to kill Princess Elia and her children. I refused to go through with it so they bound me so I couldn't prevent it, I was to be sent to the wall afterward for Treason."

Tychus shook his head, "it is not treason to have integrity, but what are you going to do now?"

Mors shook his head, "I can't return home and the Idea of going to the wall doesn't sit right with me, There's only one other option." Mors drew his sword and go down on one knee. "I may be old Tychus but if you will have me then my sword is yours, General."

Tychus knew Mors was a man of honor and would keep to his vow, so without hesitation, he gestured with his hand for Mors to rise, "if this is your wish than consider it done, Tycus declared.

A banging could be heard indicating that the Lannisters had reached the gate leading to the serpentine steps, Ser Alliser approached Tychus, "we won't hold much longer," the knight reported, "they will soon break through and overrun this place."

Tychus frowned, "then it's time to leave."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Ser Jaremy wondered. "In case you haven't noticed, were trapped in here."

Tychus rubbed his chin in thought, "these maggots must have had help from the inside, and I have a good idea who."

As he said this Karl Tanner returned dragging a flailing old man behind him, "I found the filthy old stot hiding under a bed," he snarled.

Karl released the Grand Maester, he collapsed to his knees. Looking up he gasped as he recognized the figure before him. "G-General T-Tychus?" he stammered in bewilderment. "W-w-what are you d-doing? T-these are your father's men."

Ser Alliser, Ser Jaremy, and the rest of the loyalists stared at Tychus in disbelief, Tychus returned the gaze his face betraying nothing as he turned back to the Grand Maester. "I'm giving my beloved father the biggest 'go fuck yourself gesture in the history of the world," Tychus sneered with a grin. "But that is not important right now, you, on the other hand, have a far more pressing matter, one that will decide the extent of your decrepit life." Tychus grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. "Where is it?" he growled. The trembling old man didn't answer, so Tychus snatched his long beard and pulled causing Pycelle to cry out in pain. "I know you let those worms into the Keep so, I ask again. WHERE IS THE ENTERANCE?!"

"I-if I tell you, will you let me live?" he asked.

Tychus shrugged, "it can't hurt your chances." Pycelle didn't think twice before he agreed.

Tychus knelt down and picked up a Lannister cloak, he tossed another to Ser Alliser and Ser Jaremy, "put these on," he ordered.

Ser Alliser glared at him and stood over the man, "Who are you to give us orders Lannister," He demanded. "How do we know this isn't a ruse." As he said this the loyalists drew their swords. The Maw did the same and the two seemed ready to face off.

Tychus returned the glare and stood to his full height, which was far more intimidating, he towered over the knight and Ser Alliser backed off slightly. "I do not waste time with ruses Ser Alliser, if I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation. Make no mistake, I intend to see Elia Martel and her daughter to the safety of Dorne, with or without your help. So if I see one move that isn't helping us out or taking your leave I will cut you down."

Ser Alliser stared at him for a moment before turning to Ser Jaremy, His fellow knight shrugged and replied, "I will leave the decision to Elia." Everyone turned to the Dornish Princess, she drew herself up and despite her small stature, was able to embody a sense of authority.

She looked to the other loyalists and said, "Tychus and I have known each other since we were children, he would never allow me of my daughter to come to harm. If you are truly loyal to my husband's house you will follow him and help us escape."

Ser Jaremy nodded and turned to Alliser, "we don't seem to have much of a choice, but Elia trusts him, that's good enough for me, the other loyalists nodded and sheathed their swords, in the end, Ser Alliser also agreed. With that, the Loyalists and the Maw all donned Lannister red cloaks.

Tychus turned to Pycelle, "Lead the way good Maester if you ever want to live to serve a fourth king."

Tychus had no idea a man of his advanced age could move as quickly as he did. Pycelle led Tychus and the others through the corridors, after making several twists and turns they came upon a tunnel. "This will lead you to a brothel near fishmonger's square," Pycelle explained.

Tychus turned to the Hound, "Sandor, take Rolly and scout ahead make sure this little man doesn't play us false."

The two boys nodded and rushed forward, while the group waited. While they waited, Ser Jeremy spoke, "how does he know of this?"

Tychus rolled his eyes, "Pycelle had been the Grand Maester for 24 years and has served 3 kings so the Maester's oath of chastity, I'm sure the good maester has put his hand into almost every honeypot in the capitol. Because of his status, Pycelle needed to find means of doing so discreetly."

The members of the Maw roared with laughter while Pycelle was too frightened to object. Sandor and Rolly returned shortly after. "The old fool spoke the truth," Sandor confirmed, "we can get out."

Tychus smiled and turned to Pycelle, "thank you grand maester, you always were a loyal ass-kisser," Tychus then struck him in the head knocking him out cold. He turned to the others and made a gesture with his head. "Come," he said, "let's be Lannisters for a while."

Thanks to their new garb, Tychus, and his followers were able to move casually past the other Lannister forces without too much trouble. The loyalists had formed a tight Circle around Elia and Rhaenys. Following Tychus' lead, they reached the dock and boarded a ship to take them across the river. Once they were across they met with a contingent of Tychus's own forces who had secured a number of horses.

"Who is the woman?" One of the men asked.

"Ser Lirigon's mistress," Tychus lied easily. "I suggest you keep away from her, Ser Lirigon can be awfully protective."

Knowing the reputation of the Smiling Knight, the men agreed, and with a shout from Tychus, the Maw, the disguised loyalists and the Lannister contingent rode with haste towards Bronzegate where his main host was assembled. Tychus Lannister grinned, with Elia now in his custody it was time to begin the next phase of his plan.


	4. Homeward Bound

By following the Kingsroad it didn't take long for Tychus and his company to reach the Lannister host at Bronzegate. As they rode Ser Alliser interrogated the younger man.  
"What are you planning to do exactly?"

Tychus didn't look at him as he answered. "I intend to destroy the Tyrell host then use one of their ships to take us to Sunspear."

"Why not join the Tyrells, with them at our side we will make it to Dorne without fear of an attack."

Tychus sighed and shook his head, 'gods this man is dense.' "Because if they have already learned about my father's actions than they might turn on us. Face it Ser Alliser the Targaryen cause is lost. The King is dead, his heir is dead and his grandson is dead. The dornish military has been halved and the only remaining Targaryen loyalists are led by a fool who can't tell his ass from his Adam's apple. But by saving Storm's End we increase our chances of getting to Dorne."

While Ser Alliser didn't like this idea he could not deny it was the only viable option, Mace Tyrell had victory in his grasp and refuse to take advantage of it, now because of his stupidity, they had to play both sides of the war in order to fulfill their duty. A shameful display, but nothing could be done about it.

His thoughts turned to Elia and this confused him, Despite Tychus' brutal reputation, she seemed to have an ironclad reason for trusting him the seven only knew why. But it was clear that Tychus was her best chance at getting home.

Mere days after they left King's Landing, Tychus and his band finally reached the Lannister encampment. Upon seeing their lord approach Lyle Crakehall rode out to greet him. "General Tychus," he began. "Were you able to slay the king?"

Tychus grinned and nodded, "the madman will trouble nobody, no more."

Ser Lyle nodded and let Tychus to the command tent, two sets of tents was erected for his companions. One for Elia, Rhaenys and the Loyalists, and the other for the Maw.

Tychus sought council with his commanders in the command tent, among them were Lords Leo Lefford, Andros Brax, and Mors Westford. Now that they were back at full force once again, Tychus could now make the big push to Storm's End.

"Our scouts report that Mace Tyrell continues to lay siege to Storm's End," Lord Leo summarized. "The Rebel forces arrived at King's Landing not long after you left."

Tychus laughed and shook his head, "Some men just don't know when to quit, in any case, that is good for us. What is the state of the Tyrell encampment?"

Lord Andros laughed, "no trenches, no palisade, all their attention is on the castle."

Tychus nodded, "excellent, all the easier for us."

After resting for a day Tychus set off to Storm's End with his host. He led his army on a forced march doing 40 miles a day in order to take the Tyrells by surprise, his forces consisted of 6,000 cavalry and 12,000 Men at arms. While he didn't bring any siege weapons, he had dozens of carts carrying hay rolls. Now it seemed they would serve a purpose after all.

Thanks to the forced march Tychus was able to reach Storm's End in just two days. Once he arrived he divided his forces into two camps, his men at arms took positions north of the Tyrell camp while his cavalry took positions off to the west. He sent the Fangs of Maw to sweep the area for Tyrell scouts. It was decided that Leo Lefford would command the Men at Arms while Tychus led the cavalry.

In the dead of night the Lannisters crept slowly towards the Tyrell encampment, the Tyrells had encamped themselves in the flatlands surrounding the castle, but around that was heightened ground, hills and slopes and Tychus used this to his advantage. At midnight he began the first attack. The night sky lit up as the Lannisters loosed flaming arrows onto the ground surrounding the Tyrell Camp. In the distance, Tychus could hear the sound of horns and bells sounding the cry of alarm. Once the arrows had been loosed Tychus gave the signal and the men pulled the hay rolls to the slopes. Once they were up and over the Lannisters released the rolls letting gravity and the decline provide the momentum. The hay bowled down towards the flame lit ground before them. The moment they touched the arrows they burst into flames creating a cylinder of fire that now made its way towards the Tyrell encampment.

The Tyrells had formed ranks at the edges of the camp expecting a nighttime assault. But upon seeing the flaming hay rolls they panicked and the line scattered. Men scrambled to get away from the path of the approaching infernos. The hay rolls bowled over the encampment setting fire to tents supply carts, even men, and horses unlucky enough to get out of the way in time.

Tychus and his men watched the spectacle. From their camp Lords Lefford and Brax looking on in awe, a mixture of fascination and horror on the faces. Tychus chuckled softly to himself, and a wide grin spread across his face as the flames grew. The Tyrells spent the entire night trying to put out the flames.

It was early morning when Lord Lefford gave the order to move out. The Lannisters lined up on the ridge and began clashing their spears on their shields. This got the Tyrells attention and they began to form ranks facing the approaching Lannister host.

Lord Randyll Tarly noted that the Lannister host was about a fourth the size of their own. Believing they could win the day, he rallied the men and led them on a charge towards the Lannisters. The Lannisters unleashed a hail of arrows taking down many infantry before the main force charged. The two sides clashed in a sea of steel and muscle. Tychus previous analysis had been correct, despite having the numbers it was clear they were inferior to the Lannisters. Their skills honed by Tychus's brutal training made short work of the green boys green boys that made up Mace's host. Most of the Tyrells only had chainmail and boiled leather, while all the Lannisters wore plate. It didn't help that they were deprived of sleep thanks to Tychus' night time assault.

Tychus smiled this is what he had hoped for, with the bulk of the Tyrells diverted, it was time for his cavalry to deliver the killing blow. Tychus drew his axe and turned to his men, "FOR HOUSE LANNISTER!" he thundered.

"HEAR ME ROAR," The men cried out in unison. Tychus then galloped down the hill with the cavalry close behind.

The Tyrells had not realized the trap until it was too late, the Lannisters bowled over the Tyrell infantry cutting through their unorganized ranks like a scythe with wheat. Tychus cut down several Tyrell knights and disembodied others. He even beheaded one in highly ornate armour. With their lines shattered and trapped in a pincer. The Tyrells soldiers surrendered, Randyll Tarly was one of the last to do so, he had cut down a good number of men before being defeated by Ser Lirigon.

By the battle's end, the Tyrell host was all but broken. Of the 50,000 men that Mace Tyrell had brought with him to Storm's End, 21,000 lay dead and another 10,000 were wounded. The Lannisters lost a mere 3,000 men. Upon learning of the defeat of his liege lord on land, Paxtor Redwyne, Commander of the Tyrell fleet dipped his banners.

About 25,000 reachmen had been captured, the other 4,000 had managed to break through the Lannister lines and flee to the safety of home. Among the captured was Randyll Tarly and Mathis Rowan. It was later discovered that the man Tychus beheaded was Mace Tyrell himself. Among the slain was Mace's uncle Garth and his cousin Luthor.

* * *

Stannis Baratheon was abed when he first heard the sounds of battle. Rushing to the battlements Stannis saw much of the Tyrell encampment in flames and the screams of the dead, dying and injured could be heard throughout the castle.

"Do we know what is happening?" Stannis asked Donal Noye.

Donal shook his head, the night was quiet until the Hour of the Wolf struck. I could just make out a volley of flaming arrows. The Tyrells sounded the alarm and before we knew it the whole encampment is in flames."

"Do we know who is attacking?"

Donal shook his head, "none my Lord, there have been no reports of any rebel forces nearby." Donal turned to his lord, "should we attack?"

"Stannis shook his head, we do not know who is out there and until we do we stay alert and double the guards tonight. Donal nodded and looked toward the raging inferno before them. Stannis stayed up the rest of the night anxiety prevented weariness from taking him.

By dawn, the fires had died down leaving only smoke. Stannis heard a distinct sound, like war drums but with a single rhythmic beat.

'Voom, voom, voom, VOOM.'

Looking in the far distance Stannis could just make out battle formations, that is where he saw the distinct colours of red and gold, "Lannisters," Stannis breathed, 'so the Lions have joined the war at last.'

Stannis watched as the Lannister infantry clashed with Tyrells from the north and then the Lannister Cavalry smash into the Tyrells exposed, left flank. in 3 hours the battle was over and the Leader of the Lannister host rode up to storms end asking to meet with Lord Stannis. The gates of Storm's End opened He rode out with 5 men, one bearing the flag of House Baratheon.

Stannis noted the leader of the Lannisters, A large figure wearing a helm with bull-like horns and two axes on his belt, Stannis realized who his savior was.

"Lord Stannis," Tychus gave a nod in respect.

"Lord Tychus," Stannis returned the gesture.

"What is the condition of your men," Tychus asked immediately.

Satisfied by the younger man's bluntness, Stannis replied. "They are malnourished and weak but they live yet."

Tychus frowned and turned to Lord Lefford. "Make sure Stannis' men get their fill from the Tyrell stockpile, they have earned this reprieve." Lord Lefford nodded and left to gather the provisions.

"I thank you for breaking the siege and relieving my men," Stannis said gruffly, "Storm's End is open to you and your men."

Though Tychus was sorely tempted by the offer he knew he must decline. With everything happening so fast Tychus could not risk Stannis learning of his precious cargo or getting trapped inside Storm's End. "My thanks to you Lord Stannis, but I fear I cannot stay long. Several key Reach commanders are in my custody. Do you have a place for them?"

Stannis nodded, "I do Lord Tychus, and thank you again for this."

Tychus nodded respectfully and turned to his bannermen, "I want you to cooperate with Lord Stannis and his men, he is the new king's brother after all. Make sure that our new guests behave themselves."

The two lords nodded, "as you wish my lord."

Stannis came forward, "I must ask if you will not stay where will you go?"

Tychus turned to him. "Now that House Tyrell has been pacified, it is time to deal with the last Targaryen supporter left."

"House Martell," Stannis acknowledged. "But what makes you think they will listen to you?"

Tychus grinned, "Let me worry about that, Lord Stannis, for now, you have a garrison who's bellies need filling. Your brother is king now, I expect he will have much for you to do."

After his parley with Lord Stannis, Tychus overlooked the captive reachmen on the ground. Ser Lirigon was finishing off some of the wounded chuckling as he did so, some of the Fangs had followed his lead. The lords Lefford and Brax accompanied Tychus. "What would you have done with them Lord Tychus?" Lord Lefford asked.

Tychus regarded the beaten army on the ground, he turned to his subordinates with a smile. "These fine men look weary, and it's a long way back home. Releave this rabble of their burdens armour, weapons, gold, provisions everything. Divide the spoils amongst the men, they have all earned it. Once that is done set the reachmen free the Lords including Tarly, Rowan and Redwyne will remain hostages until the official end of all hostilities."

Lords Brax and Lefford smiled knowing that Lord Tyrell had brought with him a fortune worth of gold plates, goblets, fine tapestries and other treasures. Then as a final touch, Tychus gathered the squires who had fought well during the battle, about three dozen young men were knighted that day.

After the knighting, the men roared and cheered at their General's generosity and began chanting his name, "TYCHUS, TYCHUS, THE DEMON OF THE ROCK!"

As Tychus turned to leave he was confronted by Alester Sarwyck. "Is there something you needed Ser?"

Alester nodded, "is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Tychus frowned and led him far from the camp. the Maw followed him. Once they were a safe distance away Tychus turned to the Fangs of Maw. "Make sure nobody is ease dropping." Ser Lirigon and the other's nodded and Tychus turned back to the two men. "Now what is so important that required such secrecy?"

Ser Alester paused before speaking. "Ser Mors told me about Elia and Rhaenys General," Mors began. "I wish to offer my services."

Tychus' eyes narrowed and he gripped the handles of his axes. "tell me why I shouldn't silence you permanently instead of taking such a chance?"

Ser Alester swallowed nervously, he knew he was playing a dangerous game especially with Tychus Lannister but he needed to know. "Despite our respect for your father not all of us approved of all his actions. Since I am of the same mindset I decided to as well as payment for what you have done for me," Ser Alester added. "Ever since your mother died he has become cruel and unreasonable, there is only so much we can tolerate before he goes too far and now he has."

The Lannister regarded the men for a moment, 'it could be a trick,' he thought. 'Then again if it is, then it is poorly done and ill thought out. He and the Maw can dispatch of them should they prove false.' Besides Mors is one of the best swords in the Westerlands second to his brother Jaime. So Tychus drew his axe and tapped the blade of each man's sword. "Rise Ser, welcome to the Fangs of Maw, may your loyalty never waver."

"Never My lord," he replied, "my sword is yours until death takes me."

Tychus nodded, "then be recognized, as a brother, as a companion, as a member of the Maw." Ser Alester rose and the other members of the Maw patted him in congratulations.

Paxtor Redwyne had brought a sizable portion of his fleet to help lay siege to Storms End. Tychus ordered that most of those ships would be claimed for the Lannister Fleet. Tychus and his men inspected the ships looking for one that would suit their needs. They finally found one, a galleass named the _Huntress_.

* * *

Tychus and the Maw took command of the Huntress, Elia and Rhaenys were given the most comfortable quarters. To help him navigate Shipbreaker's bay Tychus enlisted the help of the smuggler Ser Davos Seaworth. With the aid of Ser Davos, the Huntress was able to make it out of the treacherous waters unharmed. Once he was out is shipbreaker's bay it was a straight path to the dornish capital of Sunspear.

Tychus regularly checked on Elia to see if she was okay. Elia had written a letter to Doran explaining the situation prior to their departure. Due to the sea, Elia remained bedridden for most of the trip with her daughter asleep right next to her.

"I hope the journey isn't affecting your health too much," he said one day.

Elia shook her head, "just a little nauseous Tyk. But it is a small price to pay if it means Rhaenys and I are safely back home."

"It shan't be long Elia," Tychus assured her. "Soon you will be with your brothers and Rhaenys will be playing in the water gardens with Oberyn's little snakelings." Tychus smirked, "you know you are one of the few people I allow to get away with calling me that."

Elia smiled mischievously, "I know that's why I do it."

Tychus reached forward and pushed back a strand of Rhaenys hair. "She didn't belong there, Tychus muttered sadly, "neither of you should have been there."

"You had no way of stopping it," Elia assured him.

Tychus shook his head, "I could have broken his neck the day he shamed you in front of the entire realm. Then none of this would have happened, you would be safe in Dorne away from that fifty-five layers of madness."

Elia placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate Rhaegar and by all rights, I should too with everything he brought upon us. But I don't, Rhaenys is OUR daughter Tychus, he gave me my children and for that very reason, I can't bring myself to hate the father of my children. He never abused them, and he did love them."

"He had a funny way of showing it," Tychus quipped.

Elia shook her head, "I don't think I will ever understand why he did what he did, But I hope that for whatever the reason it was with good intentions."

"The road to hell is so often paved with good intentions," Tychus replied. He placed a hand on her forehead. "Get some rest El, you need to regain your strength." Tychus stroked Rhaenys cheek before quietly leaving the room.

The rest of the way to Dorne was rather uneventful save for one thing. The events at Kings Landing had taken their toll on Rhaenys, she often had nightmares about the 'Bad-man' Amory Lorch and would wake up sobbing.

One night woke her Tychus up with a terrible scream so he decided to do something about it regardless of how irritated he was. He lightly tapped on the door of Elia's cabin. The Dornish princess opened it up.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Elia sighed, "she keeps having nightmares about that day, sometimes she is crying for her father in her sleep." She thought for a moment, maybe you can help"  
"I'm not good with children," Tychus replied, "or most people for that matter."

Elia insisted, "you saved her life, she has not forgotten. You don't have to do much but perhaps just your presence alone can calm her."

Tychus sighed and nodded, he entered the room and found the little girl shaking like a leaf, but upon seeing him her trembling stopped and she relaxed a bit. "Can't sleep little one?" Tychus asked.

Rhaenys shook her head and clutched his arm, Tychus instinctively wrapped his arm around her, she was covered in sheets. "W-when I sleep the b-bad m-man comes," she stammered.

"The bad men are dead now, they can't hurt you anymore," Tychus tried to assure her.

"But they get back up again," Rhaenys explained, "other men cut them down and the bad men get back up."

"Then I will destroy them again," Tychus declared.

"Promise?"

"I promise, now get some sleep your uncles will see you soon."

Rhaenys nodded and curled up and closed her eyes, every so often she opened them slightly to make sure he was still there. Tychus stayed at her bedside until she was fast asleep. Somehow his presence seemed to make her feel completely safe. As a result, Rhaenys had taken to spending time with Tychus calling him the 'Axe-Man,' Tychus was perplexed that the little girl would cling to him so much. The gesture made him uncomfortable, not because it came from Rhaenys, but rather the gesture itself. He was not one for showing affection it was awkward for him.

They arrived at Sunspear shortly after, even from a distance Tychus could make out the distinct spires of the Spear Tower and the Tower of the Sun. Before long the Sandship and the Triple walls came into view and finally all of Sunspear and the Shadow City below.

Tychus sighed at the blistering heat and pulled on the collar of his jerkin, 'no wonder Dornishmen have such hot tempers.'

Tychus gently woke his passenger to inform her of their arrival. As they come to the docks Tychus saw that it is far from empty, an escort of dornish spearmen were there accompanied by a large man holding a six foot longaxe. Tychus knew him as Aero Hotah, House Martell's Captain of the Guards. Standing next to him was a tall, lithe man, He had a thin brow and a sharp nose, but his most distinct feature was his eyes, dark, piercing eyes. Tychus disembarked and walked towards the dark-eyed man.

"Prince Oberyn."

"Lord Tychus."

Oberyn Martell smirked, "your father has done us a great wrong so I ought to cut your head off and send it back to him."

"Funny I ought to cut his head off and sent it to you," Tychus quipped. "Regardless it's a good thing I come bearing gifts, the welcome kind to boot." Tychus stepped aside and Elia came forward with her daughter in tow.

Brother and sister embraced each other tightly after the broke apart Oberyn turned to his niece Rhaenys. Oddly the little girl was hiding behind Tychus' leg, she looked between Tychus and Oberyn uncertain.

"Go to your uncle now little one," Tychus told her. Rhaenys cautiously stepped toward Oberyn and the man gently took her hand.

"It's okay, Rhaenys," Oberyn said gently, "you're home again now." He turned to Aero, "take my sister and niece to her chambers."

The captain escorted the two away Rhaenys turned back to Tychus worried, Tychus gave her an assuring nod before she turned and followed her mother."

With Elia and Rhaenys gone, Oberyn turned to Tychus, "may I ask the fate of my nephew's murderer?"

"In hell with the new wings I gave him," Tychus said grimly. Your niece's would-be murderer accompanies him with no face."

Oberyn nodded, "thank you for that. Come Tychus, there is much my brother wished to discuss with you."

Tychus and the Fangs of Maw followed Oberyn down the winding paths of the Shadow city. Little more than a rundown town, the Shadow City was a treacherous place for those who did not know it. Many people tend to disappear in this place never to be heard from again. Finally, they reached Sunspear's triple walls. In between these walls are winding alleys, narrow markets, false paths and hidden passages. In short Sunspear and the shadow city together could be described as a giant fortified maze. To make things easier, the gates of the Triple walls are set in a perfect line. Tychus shook his head, 'someone ought to teach these people the strategic significance of off-centered gates.' All one needs to do is attack the gates and avoid the labyrinth altogether.

Passing through the three gates, the band finally reached the Old Palace. They entered the Tower of the Sun and made their way down the hallways before they came upon the doors that lead to the throne room.

Oberyn turned to Tychus, "you will come with me, your men shall be given quarters."

Tychus nodded and turned to his men, "do not cause any grievances to our hosts, any who do shall be subject to what I did to the late king." The Fangs nodded and followed the waiting servants.

The throne room of Sunspear looked better than the one in the red keep in Tychus' mind, Marble floors, leaded windows and a great domed roof. Before him, was a heightened level with two seats, one had a sun carved on it and the other had a sun. Seated on the Spear seat was a middle-aged man with a wise yet stern face, his eyes were calculating and his features hard.

Oberyn spoke first, "Tychus Lannister, may I introduce my elder brother, Doran Nymeros Martell, Lord of Sunspear and ruling Prince of Dorne."

Doran turned to the people present and gave a wave of his hand, "leave us." The court and the guards filed out without question.

Tychus bowed his head respectfully, "You wanted to see me, Prince Doran," he stated.

Doran studied Tychus before speaking, "before we begin, I want you to explain to us the events in Kings Landing, tell it all and tell it true."

Tychus nodded and began the story, his account was detailed and while he stuck with the part where he had slew King Aerys, the rest was accurate. "I was able to save Rhaenys in time," Tychus started to finish. "But by the time I reached Elia's room, there was nothing I can do for Aegon."

Doran sighed and nodded, "a part of me thinks I should have taken you up on your offer. Perhaps this could have been avoided. In any case, your family has done mine a great injustice Tychus Lannister." Doran began his voice was calm yet cold and steely, he started to say more but before he could Tychus raised a finger.

"Correction Prince Doran my father has done you a great injustice, my family just happens to have the misfortune of being stuck with him until he keels over."

"If you say so," Doran replied recovering from the unexpected interruption. "Yet here you are, Tywin's eldest son and heir with my sister and her daughter." Doran rubbed his chin, "as grateful as I am for that, one cannot help but wonder why."

Tychus simply smirked and said simply, "why not?"

The Martells looked at each other confused, "because by doing so you have defied your father and to a greater extent your own family as well as made yourself an enemy of the new king."

"What is that to me," Tychus asked his face showing no sign of concern. "If that warmongering drunkard wants to fight all he has to do is come down to Casterly Rock and start something then we'll be in a fight."

Doran studied the young man, "you are either brave or foolish if the thought of the Demon of the Trident doesn't bother you."

"You forget prince Doran, I too am a demon. I grew my horns long before Robert ever did."

"Indeed," Doran decided to ask him something, "did you kill King Aerys?"

Tychus grinned and nodded, "I did, I would have killed Rhaegar if he didn't do me the favor of getting killed by Robert Baratheon."

Doran stared up at Tychus, "So now that you're here what will you do now Tychus Lannister?" He asked the younger man, "will you continue on the path you have chosen?"

Tychus cocked his head, "and what path would that be?"

Doran's eyes darkened, "to aid us in the war to come, to make your father pay for his crimes against our family. Will you fight against your own family in order to restore House Targaryen as the rightful rulers of Westeros. Will you do this Tychus Lannister, for house Martell and your rightful monarchs." Doran's voice had become impassionate and dangerous, making a point to make the threat clear as day.

Tychus stared at Doran in utter silence for a moment his face blank the room was silent for what seemed like an hour but was really only a minute. Then to Doran's surprise Tychus started to chuckle, it was soft at first then it grew louder and more maniac, soon that chuckle turned into a cackle. It made the Martell brothers uneasy as that stared at the laughing lion in disbelief.

Tychus composed himself and straightened up. "Wow, and I thought my brother's jokes were bad," he scoffed.

Doran looked perplexed, "did I say something amusing?"

"You said much that was amusing," Tychus replied. "The idea that just because I saved Elia and Rhaenys from the clutched of my disgraceful father, makes you think I'm under some misguided obligation to you or the Targaryens is highly amusing."

"Then, by all means, let us in on the joke," Oberyn sneered, sarcastically.

"The fact that you seem more interested in power than the well-being of your family," Tychus replied with a mocking smile. "Seeking to restore the prestige of a tumbling house long bereft of glory, integrity or anything decent.

"Robert Baratheon and your father are threats to my niece's safety," Doran pointed out. "If we remove them from power than the threats end."

Tychus shook his head, "more bloodshed and for what, some stupid chair of blades. If what we know of Aerys and Rhaegar has any merit. Then putting this toddler Viserys on the throne doesn't sound like a smart idea."

"So what do suggest I do," Doran demanded, "wait here for the King's assassins to finish them off."

"I have a better idea," Tychus said with a smile. "If Robert asks for peace than accept it. If he calls for Rhaenys head than declare your independence. All will know you have a just reason to do so."

"Break off from the Seven Kingdoms?" Doran asked in disbelief. Oberyn seemed more interested in the idea.

"Why not? It's not like anyone will be able to stop you from doing so, Besides what is Robert going to do? March on Dorne? Everyone knows that invading Dorne is nothing short of suicide. "

Doran thought on it and realized Tychus had raised an interesting point. It was the dragons they joined and now the dragons were gone, save for his niece. It could be done and if they had to, perhaps House Tyrell might aid them.

"If you care so little then why would you go to such lengths to protect them?" Oberyn asked.

"Baratheon, Targaryen, give me one good reason why I should give a shit about that wretched Iron chair or who sits on it?" Tychus laughed, "Let me make something clear to both of you, I don't choose any paths, I make my own path. Saving Elia and Rhaenys just happened to be in said path, Elia is one of the few people in this wretched world that I can call a friend. I saved her because I do not abandon my friends." Tychus stepped forward. "Speaking of friends, I have a number of Targaryen loyalists in my company, they seem to be good men and I'm sure will serve your niece well if you wish."

"I don't understand you," Doran shook his head. "You kill King Aerys yet you save his granddaughter, you betray your family, yet would protect them. You hate Rhaegar, yet you save his wife, You hate the Targaryens yet you seem to be helping them at the same time."

"Your point?"

"Who's side are you on?" Doran asked incredulously.

Tychus looked at the brothers placed a hand over his heart and smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm on MY side, no matter what I'm always on my side." Tychus stepped forward, "Power is constantly changing like the wind. They come and they go, dragons fly high and they fall far. A rising sun must also set. For Elia's sake, I'm going to give you some advice, you will do well to take it. Forget the Iron Throne, it will bring you and your family nothing but untold misery." Tychus smiled again, "besides I don't think you want to be near that area considering what I have in store for it."

"What do you plan to do?" Oberyn wondered."

"I plan to do plenty," Tychus replied. "Now if there is nothing else, once me and my men have rested we shall ride soon."

Doran glared at him, "It seems you have me trapped' he said after a moment, "I can't kill you, nor can I make you stay. Elia would not allow me to do either of those things, so you have my leave to go. But be warned Tychus Lannister if you should prove to be an enemy of House Martell-"

"-I would not expect anything less from you," Tychus replied with a smile. "Make no mistake if Elia and Rhaenys do find themselves in trouble, I will be there. But I will not get involved in your power-grabbing schemes. I've had a hundred belly full worth of that from my father, I do not need them from you."

Doran nodded, "very well Tychus." He gave a wave of his hand and Lannister left the throne room. As Tychus sat in his chambers plotting his next move a knock came to his room. A servant came in and said a boy named Gerold Dayne wanted to see him. The boy came in with his hands behind his back

"Now why would a Dayne be so urgent to see me?"

Gerold Dayne took a deep breath and started. "I am from a cadet branch of House Dayne Lord Tychus, I stand to inherit little, so I fail to see any benefit for me by staying here."

"And how can I help you in this dilemma," Tychus asked.

"Your band is reputed to have some of the most skilled fighters in Westeros," Gerold replied. "I am young but I can handle a sword well enough."

Tychus studied the boy for a moment before he realized what the Gerold was asking. "you want to join the Fangs of Maw."

Gerold nodded, "I understand you have one that is my age, give me a chance to prove my worth to you."

"Perhaps you are capable," Tychus said unconvinced.

Also," Gerold added, "I have information you may be interested in."

Tychus cocked an eyebrow and gestured him to continue. Gerold bagen telling the Demon what he knew and what he heard surprised Tychus as he leaned forward, "and you're certain about this?"

Gerold nodded, "absolutely."

Tychus rubbed his chin and smiled, The Fangs are always looking for new recruits and if this boy is as good as his boasting then he could prove very useful indeed. "Perhaps you will be of use to us after all. But we shall see Gerold Dayne, in time we shall see." After taking the pledge, Gerold left to join the others, he and Sandor Clegane started sparring to past the time.

The next day Tychus made ready to depart supplies were gathered and swords were sharpened. Doran supplied Tychus and his men with stallions and a guide. Due to the climate, the Fangs had changed their garb for that worn by dornish soldiers. Rhaenys was in tears and begged him to stay. Tychus gave the little girl a small smile. "I fear I must leave for now little bird," he said.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Of course," Tychus said readily, "I will come and visit time and again."

"Promise?"

Tychus nodded "of course," the girl shocked him by wrapping him in a hug. 'I will never get used to this,' he thought as he gingerly patted her head.

Elia was the next to say farewell, "so where will you go now?" She asked., you can't go home and you won't stay here."

Tychus shrugged, "Now El that would be telling, but with any luck, Forward."

Elia laughed lightheartedly and Tychus received his second big shock when she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. The act made him blush furiously, "You're a good man Tychus, I hope one day you know that."

With that, Elia turned and as mother and child, headed back towards the palace. once they were out of earshot, Tychus smirked, "I'm not that good." Tychus then mounted his steed, the Fangs of Maw did the same and they began their ride west.

"So what is our next course?" Gerold Dayne asked as they rode.

"We have business at the Tower of Joy," Tychus said darkly.


	5. Standoff

Kings Landing Aftermath

Tywin was pleased with how things were going at the start, everything was going so well. The sack of Kings Landing was going according to plan and, his men were marching on the Red Keep. He may have come late to the rebels cause but after today his position as a 'loyal' servant to the new king would be unquestioned.

It had been a year since he last saw this wretched city, a year since he resigned his commission as Hand of the King. I spent 20 years of my life serving that madman, 20 years running the kingdom and ensuring everything went smoothly. But how did he repay my loyalty? By spurning my daughter, and taking my second son, and showering my family with insults to me, my children, but most unforgiving of all Joanna. Now everything has changed and all of Westeros will understand, nobody taunts the lion and escapes unscathed.

Tywin had chosen finer manse's near the Red Keep as a command post until the Red Keep was taken. There was still a small force of Targaryen loyalist had managed to bar themselves in the Red Keep, but it shouldn't be long before it fell.

Along with his brother Kevan and Tygett, Tywin's council was his most trusted lords Damon Marbrand and Roland Crackhall.

"What is our current progress," Tywin demanded.

Damon Marbrand was the one to speak, "MY lord, all Targaryen loyalists in the city have been subdued. The resistance is the Red Keep is already crumbling, I expect that it will fall shortly."

Tywin nodded, "Good, has there been any word from Grand Maester Pycelle?"

Damon shook his head, "none my lord, he may have been detained by the loyalists."

Tywin sighed, it was known to the Lannister brothers that Pycelle was one of their staunch supporters, is was the Grand Maester that convinced King Aerys to open their gates to his host. but the silence was troublesome. "Is there any news of my son?"

"I fear we don't know anything Lord Tywin," Damon replied grimly.

Tywin admitted that he was slightly worried that Aerys would have his second son killed in retaliation for the sack. Yet Aerys seemed to trust Jaime enough to the point where he was the only Kingsguard left in the city.

Before he could say more, Lord Elys Westerling stepped, he bowed before speaking. "My lords, a host is approaching the city."

Tywin turned to him, "Baratheon?"

Lord Elys shook his head, "Stark my lord."

Tywin frowned, Starks like all northerners take pride in their honor, when they see this they would look upon his own men with disdain. More troubling was if the Starks arrived before Tywin could take the Red Keep, he would lose all credibility with Robert for his actions. Perhaps Tychus was right about our second contribution after all.

As he thought about his next move, Quentin Banefort also entered the manse, he too bowed before giving his report. "Lord Tywin, the Red Keep is secure and the remaining defenders have been detained."

"What of King Aerys?"

"Dead, my lord."

The Lords cheered and Tywin smiled inwardly before asking. "Have you found my son?" Quentin shifted uncomfortably and nodded. Tywin's eyes narrowed, "what news do you have of him?"

Quentin frowned, "your son is alive, but I think you need to come with me. There is more to this that is better shown than told."

Tywin and his brothers looked at each other and saddled their horses, making to the Red Keep with haste. Once the Keep itself was secure Tywin and his brothers Kevan and Tygett entered the castle. The first place they went to was the throne room since that is where King Aerys would be so it stood to reason that is where Jaime would be too.

Jonothor Darry and Lewyn Martell were dead and Barristan Selmy was incapacitated. The other three Gerold Hightower, Arthur Dayne and Oswell Whent were nowhere to be found. That truly puzzled him, the absence of the Lord Commander, The sword of the Morning and one of Rhaegar's closest friends was rather odd. Regardless it was a problem for later, For now, he had more urgent matters to deal with.

When they entered the throne room and Tywin was correct. King Aerys and Jaime were indeed in the room but the scene before him surprised him. The Mad King was lying at the foot of the throne still. His own blood trickled down the stairs and created a pool at the foot of the stairs. A short distance from him was Jaime sitting against a pillar. A maester was checking his head while another offered him water.

Elys Westerling overturned the body and everyone stared at the grisly handiwork. "Gods, a stab to the back would have been sufficient but whoever did this wanted to make sure he died."

Tygett took a look at Aerys slit throat and pulled out tongue and smirked, "a dothraki necklace." He said, "how fitting."

Tywin breathed a sigh learning that Jaime was alright, "It's time to finish this."

Roland Crakehall entered the room his face displayed shock clearly. "M-My lord," he got out. "There's something you should see."

The three brothers followed Lord Crackhall to the Holdfast and they got their second shock. They had supposed to have only just taken the castle yet the scene before them detailed that a fierce skirmish had ensued. Tywin had sent the Clegane, and Lorch men at arms on a 'special' task. But it seems things did not go according to plan. the bodies Lannister and Targaryen bannermen were scattered all over the lower courtyard, yet the Targaryens seem to be spread out along the outer part while the westermen were closer to the holdfast. It also didn't escape Tywin's notice that the Lannister casualties outnumbered the Targaryens 2 to 1. A scenario formed in his mind, The westermen were assaulting the Holdfast when they were attacked from behind by Targaryen guards.

Several men came out dragging two bodies forward. Even though they had been brutally butchered, Tywin knew who they were immediately, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. Lorch's corpse was brutal enough his face was completely caved in but Gregor Clegane-. Several of his own men who had seen many much in their years hurled their guts out at the remains of the Mountain. His back was crudely flayed, several of his ribs had been separated from the spine and his lungs were hanging out like a pair of wings.

Kevan looked away but Tygett seemed fascinated by the sight. "What in seven hells could do this to the Mountain," Elys Westerling gasped in shock.

Tygett looked at the remains of Amory Lorch, "there's not much left of this man," He said with amusement.

"Must have been some kind of Demon," Roland Crackhall said off-handed.

So not only did Ser Clegane lose his entire army, he lost his eldest son as well. Tywin frowned, Gregor Clegane had been a useful servant, it would be difficult to replace him now.

Two men came forward, each holding objects in their hands. "We found these on the bodies," one said. The objects turned out to be A bowl of blood and a plate of cheese.

"What is that to me?" Tywin asked uninterestedly.

Tygett however, looked at the objects and chuckled softly, "Well whoever killed our men has a dark sense of humor."

Tywin glared at him, "Explain."

Tygett smirked and obeyed, "The story of Blood and Cheese," he explained. "During the Dance of the Dragons, Queen Rhaenyra's husband Daemon Targaryen, sent two men into the Red Keep to avenge the death of her son Lucerys. One a big hulking butcher named Blood and small ratcatcher named Cheese.

"Yes I remember now, Kevan realized. "They snuck into the holdfast to kill-" Kevan's eyes widened, "-Aegon II's heir."

Ser Ilyn Payne came forward with a bundle wrapped in a red cloak, Tywin studied it for a moment, "Prince Aegon?" Ser Ilyn nodded. Tywin looked around a noticed something amiss.

"Where are Elia Martell and Rhaenys Targaryen?"

Roland Crackhall answered, "they're not here my lord."

Tywin whirled to face him, "What do you mean not here?"

Roland kept calm and explained, "we've looked everywhere my lord but there's no sign of Elia or her daughter."

Tywin fumed this could cast him in a bad light through King Robert's eyes, true he had the King and Prince Aegon but it wasn't good enough for Tywin. He wanted them all. "I want them found NOW. Not tomorrow, not tonight, NOW!"

Roland and the other westermen nodded, "yes my lord."

Tywin, Kevan and Tygett returned to the throne room to find Lord Eddard Stark there with several of his bannermen. GreatJon Umber, Rickard Karstark, Roose Bolton, Wyman Manderly, Willam Dustin, Mark Ryswell, Howland Reed and Ethan Glover. They were all looking down at the corpse of the late mad king. Most were amused but others like Reed and Bolton displayed little emotion, Lord Stark, however, looked angry, this confused Tywin until it hit him. Eddard must have been looking forward to killing the mad king himself

"Seems the Lannisters finished him off," Howland commented.

"Good Riddance!" Greatjon roared as he spat on the corpse.

Not long after Tywin entered the room Stark and his men turned to him. "Was this your doing?" Lord Stark asked.

Tywin shook his head, "as much as I wanted him dead, no, he was dead before we arrived."

"Pity," Roose Bolton said, "the king would want to reward this whoever did so."

"Isn't your son one of the Aerys' Kingsguard?" Wyman Manderly observed.

"My son was unable to do so," Tywin said carefully. He knew that his son would be blamed for failing to protect the king.

As he said this, two more northerners burst in dragging an old man in Maester's robes. "Look what we found hiding in a brothel." Theo Wull cried out as they threw the old man to the floor. "The Grand Maester himself."

The northerners gathered around to see most had grins on their faces and even stoic Roose Bolton smirked. "I guess that oath of chastity is not so firm after all." Martyn Cassel quipped. The northerners howled with laughter.

Tywin knelt down and grabbed Pycelle by the collar, "you were supposed to be here." Tywin said his voice dangerously calm. "Tell us what happened."

Pycelle was still trembling and his voice stuttered. "I-I, I had to, m-my lord, h-he w-would have k-killed me if I d-didn't d-do as he s-said."

"Who" Tywin urged.

Pycelle didn't seem to hear him and continued his rant, "K-killed the k-king, b-butchered him. T-then s-slaughtered your m-men."

"Are you saying the man who killed the king also slaughtered our men?" Tygett wondered. The Lannisters looked at each other, this wasn't making any sense.

Tywin, however, continued to interrogate the Grand Maester. "Elia Martell and her children, were they with this man."

Pycelle nodded weekly, "H-he h-helped them escape, along with s-several l-loyalists."

"Who was this man?" Tywin demanded.

Pycelle shook his head and started mumbling, "he's a d-demon, a m-monster."

Tywin lifted him up and pressed him against the pillar. "WHO WAS HE?"

One could hear a feather drop at the silence that followed the Grand Maester's words. "Tychus Lannister, your son."

After a silence that seemed to last forever Tygett Lannister said simply, "well, that explains a lot."

* * *

Robert Baratheon arrived not long after the shocking revelation of Tychus Lannisters actions came to light. He was pleased to learn of the Mad King's demise and even more so when Tywin presented him with the body of Prince Aegon wrapped in a cloak to conceal the blood.

Both Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn were horrified at the sight and looked at Tywin with utter disgust. But while they didn't voice their feelings many of Starks men were not so quiet."

"Brutes."

"Savages."

"Disgraceful."

"Do they have no honor at all?"

Mutterings such as this were heard not just from the Stark's men but also Arryn's, Tully's and even several Stormlords. Tywin just glared at them, 'none of them understand. do they not see this needed to be done?' "It was necessary to eliminate all threats to Robert Baratheon's claim to the throne," Tywin explained his face stoic as ever. He looked around and saw only a few expressions softened, the rest remained disgusted.

Eddard was the first to speak, "threat, THREAT, HE WAS JUST A BABY,' he cried out in exasperation.

"Leave it be Ned," Robert said finally, "what's done is done."

Eddard turned to his best friend in disbelief, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. Tywin smirked mentally, 'at least the king understands.'

Eddard was in shock at what he just heard "You-you don't mean that Robert," Eddard pleaded. "You're still angry with Rhaegar, you're not thinking straight. "Believe me I wanted to Kill Aerys after what he did to my father and brother. But innocent children shouldn't have to suffer for their father's actions."

"I see no babe, only a dragonspawn." Robert growled coldly.

Eddard was speechless, he couldn't believe that his friend would fall so far so quickly. "What is wrong with you Robert, Elia had to watch her own son get butchered right in front of her and if it had not been for the courageous actions of Tychus Lannister, she and her daughter would have met the same fate."

Now it was Robert that stared in disbelief, "what are you saying?" he asked. "Do you mean to tell me that Rhaegar's daughter still lives?"

Eddard nodded, "the same man that killed the Mad King is also the man that saved Elia Martell and her daughter from a gruesome fate."

King Robert's temper soured when he learned that Elia Martell and Rhaenys escaped. It worsened once he was told that it was Tywin's own son and heir that helped them do so. Most of the rebel lords nodded in approval for Tychus.

"Your son will pay for his treachery!" Robert roared. He turned to one of his bannermen, "I want my men ready to march as soon as possible, with any luck we can catch the fugitives before they reach Dorne."

"Robert, be reasonable," Jon Arryn said sternly.

"Reasonable? That Targaryen bitch is out there somewhere and should she find herself in the hands of Targaryen sympathizers she will be sprouting babies that will threaten me and my family. No Jon, I will not rest until every Targaryen is mounted on the walls."

"And what exactly is your plan Robert? March on Dorne? They will fight to the death to protect their princess. Do not forget that Dorne has never been conquered, even the Targaryens with their dragons failed to do so. How do you think you' are going to fare."

Robert Grumbled and turned to Tywin, "Why," he wondered, "Tychus hates the Targaryens as much as I do, why would he kill King Aerys, then save Rhaegar's daughter.

"To save you ungrateful lot," a voice rang out, everyone turned to see Jaime Lannister standing next to his father and uncles.

"Jaime," Tywin put a hand on his second son's shoulders to stop him from doing something rash but Jaime waved it away and stepped forward.

"We all Knew King Aerys was mad," Jaime began, "we also knew of his obsession with wildfire. But none of us knew how far this obsession extended. He ordered the head of the Achlemist Guild, Grand Master Rossart to have stashes of Wildfire placed all over the city. Soon there was Wildfire everywhere in Sept of Baelor, in the Barracks, in houses, stables, taverns, brothels, shops, markets, the slums of flea bottom, the dragonpit, and even the Red Keep. Aerys had no intention of letting King Robert or any of the rebels have the city. So he devised a plan, to put King's Landing to the torch if the rebels ever took it. 'Burn them all,' he said 'Let Robert be king of ashes and cooked meat.' That was when my brother burst in axe in one hand and Lord Rossart's head in the other. The king ordered me to bring him Tychus' head. Tychus is my be=rother but I was honor bound to obey my king so he and I fought. I tried to fight him off but I never could beat Tychus, we both knew that, he was always better than me. We also knew that neither one would kill the other. He pushed me back further and further to the steps of the throne until I slipped up and he was able to knock me out."

When Jaime finished his story the whole room was silenced. Tywin and his brothers paled somewhat at this realization. They and their army would have burned alive if Aerys had succeeded in his plan. They had rushed into the city oblivious to the danger they had been in and if it had not been for Tychus they would have lost it all.

Jon Arryn changed the subject, "Robert, your army is exhausted, it would do them no good to marched them into another conflict over a little girl. Dorne will be angered enough as it is for the death of the boy so don't even think about it." It was impressive to see a man as old as Jon Arryn to speak with such authority. If it were anyone else Robert would have flattened him without a second thought. But this was Jon Arryn, the man he considered as a second father to him. So Robert grunted indicating his submission. With that settled, Jon turned to the other Lords, "though we have taken kings landing there is still urgent matters to take care of. One of which is lifting the Tyrell seige, the other is negotiating a peace with Dorne. Ironically thanks to Tychus Lannister's actions peace is within our grasp

As he said this, a messenger came through the double doors bearing a message. The man came forward and bowed, "My king a raven arrived from Storm's End." He said holding a scroll out for Robert to take.

Knowing the situation happening in his home, Robert snatched the paper from the messenger hand and read it. Though it was a short message, Robert reread it, again and again, trying to make sense of it. "This has to be a mistake," he said.

"What is it," Jon Arryn wondered what could make Robert confused. Robert handed him the letter and he summarized the contents to the men present. "The Tyrell army besieging Storm's end has been crushed by a Lannister host under General Tychus."

A silent shock rippled through the court, even Tywin was shocked, his son despite his recent actions had kept his word. Jon continued, "Lord Mace Tyrell was killed along with several of his kin and over 21,000 men. His commanders Randyll Tarly and Mathis Rowan were captured and Paxter Redwyne has bend the knee.

Robert turned to Tywin, "did you know about this?" he demanded.

Tywin sighed and nodded, "My son and I had a plan I would march on the capital while he marched against the Tyrells at Storm's End." His lip curled, "I guess the chance to kill Aerys himself was too tempting to pass up."

"So does he expect that saving my home will grant him favor with me?" Robert scoffed.

Tywin shook his head, "Tychus loves carnage even as a boy, he would have battled the Tyrell army regardless of what has happened here. Honestly, I expected him to simply make them bend the knee. I never thought he would succeed in defeating them.' He turned to the messenger, "how many did my son lose?"

"Reports say about 3,000, my lord," the messenger replied. Tywin was admittedly impressed, the fact that Tychus was able to defeat a much larger host, and inflict such losses on them while his own was minimal was impressive indeed.

Eddard Stark stepped forward, his expression cold. "Since Storms End is liberated, I'm going to Dorne to get Lyanna." He stated, this was not a request, and he made that clear.

Robert nodded and waved his hand, "go, get my betrothed, bring Lyanna back to me."

Eddard left without a word, Jon never thought he would live to see the day when the two men he had raised as his own sons would turn so cold towards each other, and he knew thing would never be as they once were. But before he left he crossed paths with Tywin and hissed a single sentence. "Your son is twice the man any of you are." Tywin burned at that as the Stark lord stormed out the door without another word.

Robert sighed, "I don't know whether to hug your son or strangle him."

Tywin locked eyes with the young king, "truthfully your grace that feeling is mutual."

* * *

Showdown at the Tower of Joy

"Hurry," Ser Gerold said sternly, "we must leave quickly before rebel forces find us."

Ser Arthur still had doubts about what they were doing, "surely she will be safe with her brother, must we keep her from her own family."

Ser Gerold shook his head, "we swore a vow, the risk is too great to take. We have already heard what happened to Prince Aegon the same cannot happen to Lady Lyanna's child. Now come there is little time to waste."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Lord Commander," Ser Oswell said sadly.

The kingsguard looked and saw a dust cloud approaching, in the distance they could see riders approaching, and from the size of the dustcloud, it looked to be a lot of them.

Arthur Dayne squinted his eyes to see if he could make out a banner, but what he could see was-. Arthur's eyes widened in shock and he gripped his helm, "Seven hells."

"What is it?" Oswell asked gripping his sword, "Lannisters? Baratheons? Starks?"

Arthur shook his head sadly, "worse, Dornish."

The kingsguards exchanged looks, the dornish were likelt angry at them for deserting Elia and would likely want retribution. Honestly they had no idea how this would play out, they could not outrun them nor hide and fighting would be suicidal against their numbers. so with few viable options available, they decided to stay and see how this would play out. To their horror they realised that the riders were not dornish at all, but the infamous Fangs of Maw. At the head of the group was the leader Tychus Lannister and with him were about 20 Fangs of Maw. The Kingsguard exchanged glances, The Demon of the Rock was hardly a good sign.

Tychus grinned widely as he hopped off his horse, he stepped towards the three and gestured for the men to stay back. "Well looky here boys, so this is where these three shining knights have been hiding all this time." Tychus looked around, "how quaint." this caused the Fangs to chuckle in response.

"We are not hiding," Ser Gerold snapped, "The kingsguard does not hide."

"The kingsguard does not fight either apparently," Tychus sneered, "lest your king, your precious prince, and his son would still be breathing."

"How did you find us?" Ser Arthur demanded.

Tychus ginned and gestured behind him as a figure rode forward. "A relative of yours was quite helpful," Tychus replied and Ser Arthur's eyes widened as he recognised the boy who came forward."

"GEROLD!" He exclaimed, "How-? But-? WHY!"

Gerold smirked, "nothing personal 'cousin,' but I have no hope of growing under your family's shadow."

"So you've pledged allegiance to the Demon of the Rock?" Ser Oswell spoke out through gritted teeth. "A man of no honor and no conscience."

Gerold nodded, "better than a pledging allegiance to a mad fool and his witless prince."

Tychus looked around and smirked, "I killed that miserable old dragon. You should have heard your king squeal when I cut open his throat, I swear he soiled himself as I did so."

Ser Gerold's eyes narrowed, "then you shall pay with your life for your crimes against the royal family." He and his companions drew their swords while Tychus, Oberyn and their companions did the same.

But Tychus let out a short laugh. "Royal family? Hardly, if not for me, Princess Elia and her daughter would have been slain." He chuckled softly, "Funny that her savior came in the form of not some heathen god or a glorified knight, but a demon in human skin."

The kingsguards looked at each other and Ser Gerold addressed Tychus, "If you killed King Aerys, why would you bother saving Elia and her daughter," Ser Oswell asked suspiciously. "Especially since it was your own father that ordered her death."

Tychus scoffed, "King Aerys was a cunt, then again so is my father, not to mention Prince Rhaegar."

"Mind your tongue Lannister," Ser Oswell growled.

Tychus grinned, "or what, will you give me a proper scolding?" If Tychus was concerned he didn't show it, "such anger," he shook his head in amusement. "Though I suppose the dornish sun will do that to you. Three of Aerys finest to protect Rhaegar's northern trophy," Tychus observed. "Yet he gave little thought for his own wife and children." Tychus shook his head in disgust, "Even for someone like me that's just cruel."

"Rhaegar had his faults to be sure," Ser Arthur admitted, "But he was a good man and he was better than you."

"It's not exactly saying much claiming that someone is better than me," Tychus replied. His eyes then narrowed and he took a step forward. "He may have been better than me but of this I am certain. Rhaegar Targaryen didn't deserve Elia Martell nor did he deserve Lyanna Stark either."

"You truly care for her?" Ser Arthur acknowledged.

Tychus nodded, "I do, which is more than I can say for you lot."

"We did care for her," Ser Gerold protested. her children were Rhaegar's."

"Then where the hell were you when she was trapped in the Red Keep alone with the Mad King? Where were you when she huddled in her chambers fearing for her children's lives while father sacked the city? Where were you when Gregor dashed her infant sons head against a wall while his partner dragged her daughter from under her own father's bed. Where were you when the man who murdered her son tried to rape her. You are sworn to protect Rhaegar's family. So I ask you now kingsguard, Why weren't you there, when they needed you most?"

"Prince Rhaegar wanted us here," Ser Arthur answered.

Tychus laughed and paced around a bit, "you know in certain older more civilized cultures when men in your position fail as miserably as you have they would throw themselves on their swords."

"What are you doing here Lord Tychus?" Ser Gerold snarled clearly annoyed by this conversation.

Tychus stepped forward so that only he and the kingsguard could hear, "you and I both know what is up in that little tower," he said. The kingsguard looked at each other nervously as Tychus continued. "Truly it's not difficult to figure out, and it explains your unusual presence here."

Ser Gerold's eyes narrowed and pointed his blade at Tychus' neck. Tychus looked more amused than threatened and chuckled softly. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill the little wolf pup, that would be wasteful and unnecessary. I may not have honor but I'm not wasteful." He chuckled again, "besides, a bastard born to a Targaryen and Stark? That has to be the most linguistic story yet I can't wait to see how it plays out."

"Then, what exactly do you want?" Ser Oswell asked.

"What do I want?" Tychus asked sarcastically, "I want world peace, I want equality for all and a house made of gingerbread." Tychus laughed before straightening his face. "But in all seriousness, I want to stop you from leaving until the Starks arrive to retrieve their lady."

"General," Aegon Bloodborn walked toward the group, they turned to him as he spoke again. "Riders approaching," They turned and saw seven men on horseback galloping towards the tower.

Tychus smiled, "speak of the stranger and he shall appear. A bit sooner than expected but most welcome." The Kingsguard looked at each other, the situation was growing more complicated by the minute. they gripped their swords ready for the worst.

The Stark riders were led by none other than Lord Eddard himself. When he approached Eddard looked genuinely surprised by who was there. He stepped towards the four men while his companions hung back with the Fangs. "Lord Tychus.

Tychus gave him a nod, "Lord Stark."

"I had not thought to find you here," Eddard said.

"You're here early," Tychus replied.

"I was meant to lift the siege of storm's end," Lord Eddard explained. "But since you took care of that for us, I was able to ride straight here."

"You defeated Mace Tyrell," Ser Gerold asked in surprise. They had hoped to find an ally through him but since Tychus had beaten them meant they could no longer count on the Tyrell's support.

But Tychus shook his head, "No Ser Gerold, I KILLED Mave Tyrell, defeated his commanders and crushed his entire host."

The Kingsguard looked shocked, in a flash Tychus has practically destroyed a powerful potential ally.

Eddard Stark approached. "Ser Willam Darry escaped Dragonstone with Viserys Targaryen, I was certain you would be with them to protect the prince."

"Ser Willam is a good man and true," Ser Oswell acknowledged

"But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out.

Tychus turned to Lord Stark, "your sister is in the tower, I'm sure you would want to see her now."

Ser Gerold raised his sword and his companions did the same. "I'm sorry Lord Stark," he said sadly, "But I can't allow you to pass."

Tychus looked up at the heavens, "Oh for fuck sake Ser Gerold, let the man see his sister."

Ser Gerold shook his head, "we cannot allow that."

Tychus stared at him incredulously, "have you got shit for brains Ser Gerold? Ned Stark isn't going to harm his own sister, what do you think he is? A southerner?"

"We swore a vow," Ser Oswell declared.

"You also swore a vow to king of the Iron Throne," Tychus pointed out. "Surely you remember that one when the lord commander draped those white cloaks over your backs? And we all know how well that turned out."

The kingsguard refused to budge so Tychus sighed, "what a waste." He finally drew his axes and the Fangs stepped forward. The Kingsguard readied themselves as Tychus turned to Eddard, Tychus put a hand on Eddard shoulder, "go get your sister," He turned to the Kingsguard with a grin on his face, "we shall keep them busy."

"What do you plan to do?" Eddard asked.

The Kingsguard watched as several of the Fangs advanced while the others stayed back. "You cannot hope to keep us all out," Tychus noted.

Ser Gerold's eyes narrowed, "twenty against three have you no honor Tychus Lannister?"

Tychus let out a short derisive laugh and said, "Honor Clouds Judgement." He spat on the ground, "that is why only children and fools fight for it."

"What would you have us do then?" Ser Gerold demanded, "forsake our duties? Or perhaps throw our selves on our swords, as you have implied?"

"How about doing your job right for once," Tychus snarled. The kingsguard just stared at him as he continued. "Rhaenys and Viserys," Tychus clarified. "Are they not worthy of your glorious protection?" The Kingsguard now looked at each other and Tychus continued. "Willem Darry is a good man to be sure, but he is also an old man. When he dies who will care for the young prince if not you? Here you will be giving your lives for nothing, but out there are two Targaryens that need your protection. Viserys and Rhaenys need good, loyal men to protect them."

"The Kingsguard does not flee," Ser Gerold declared. "We mustn't fail again."

Tychus shook his head in disbelief, "the way I see it you already have. You three have a choice, you can die a meaningless death here, or you can go out there and do something that matters."

The Kingsguard looked at each other, and realized he was right. If they left then they would have failed to keep their vow. But if they fought today death was certain, and the Starks would take the boy anyway unscathed and they would have failed anyway. Finally, Ser Gerold bowed his head and reluctantly gestured Lord Stark to enter the tower.

Tychus waited outside for what seemed like hours until Eddard stepped out looking solemn He turned to Tychus, "they say you know situation." Tychus nodded and Eddard continue, "what will you do?

Tychus shrugged, "nothing really it's not truly my concern. But I think the bigger question is what are YOU going to do now?"

"Lyanna cannot travel in her state, so me and my companions shall remain here until the baby is born."

"Do they not have a Maester anywhere?" Tychus asked. Eddard shook his head and Tychus scoffed. "Unbelievable, three kingsguards and not one fucking Maester, I'm starting to believe Rhaegar didn't think this through."

"No it seems not," Eddard agreed.

"So how will you explain it?"

"I will tell the world that he is mine," Eddard decided. "If Robert found out the truth he will kill him."

"Bad idea," Tychus replied.

"If you have a better one I'm all ears," Eddard challenged.

Tychus smirked, "tell the world he was Brandon's son. Everyone knows what kind of person your brother was so who would question it. If you say the child is yours, your wife will see it as an insult to her and her children. But by saying it was Brandon's child she would hardly fault you for wanting to keep some form of remembrance."

"I-I do not wish to speak ill of my brother," Ned said unsurely. In truth, this was a sound idea and not without merit, but the idea of tarnishing his memory in Catelyn's eyes didn't sit right with him.

"Would that be any worse than making him the focus of your wife's anger?" Tychus wondered.

Eddard sighed and finally agreed, he promised Lyanna he would protect the child and if that meant forming a lie about Brandon then it was a cost worth paying.

"I assume that Lyanna will not go back to Robert?" Tychus questioned.

Eddard shook his head, his expression sad. "My sister cannot go back to Robert with the child she carries and I will not separate them. Robert is not the man I grew up with this war has...changed him." His face was sad as if the man he called brother was lost to him.

Thinking for a moment Tychus sheathed his axes, then unfastened his weapons belt before removing his gauntlets, "mind if I had a word with your sister?"

Seeing that Tychus was unarmed Eddard nodded and led him up the tower with the three kingsguards pointing their blades at his neck. Tychus paid them no mind as he ascended the stairs. Finally, they came to a bedroom where Lyanna Stark was seated her belly about to burst.

Lyanna looked and her face turned terrified at the sight of Tychus but seeing her brother with him relaxed her somewhat. "Lord Tychus," she greeted him coldly.

"Lady Lyanna," Tychus responded with a mocking bow. "Would you like to know what I find amusing about this whole situation?" Lyanna remained silent as Tychus continued, "you once criticized Robert on being unable to remain faithful even though he was unspoken for at the time, yet here you are running off with a married man. So from where I'm standing the fidelity issue was just a fabricated excuse for not wanting to marry him."

Lyanna's eyes glared at him fiercely but they had little effect against once who had developed a tolerance to Tywin Lannisters infamous gaze. "So you came all this way to judge me?" She demanded.

"Well you did start a war that got a lot of people killed including your father and brother, so I believe judgment is more than fair."

Lyanna bowed her head at the mention of father and Brandon, "I never meant for it to be like this," she said quietly. "Gods what will the north say if they knew, they would hate me forever."

"That will be up to Lord Eddard as to whether they learn the truth, they won't hear it from me."

"And nobody will, Eddard determined, "what has happened here will never leave the Tower of Joy."

"As you wish," Tychus replied, "though I think Tower of Tears is more fitting now, Well I've said my peace and now I must be leaving. I will retrieve a cart for you to use on the journey home," Tychus said bluntly. Eddard nodded in thanks and with that Tychus and the Fangs mounted their horses and rode off to Vulture's Roost where they planned their next move.

"My Father is likely to be angry with our actions," Tychus explained, "and even more so with the bannermen that have chosen to join me." This was directed at Mors Westford and Alester Sarswyck. Tychus turned to Mors, "I'm giving you command of the Maw for a time, I have written to my allies in the Westerlands to retrieve the families before Tywin makes them join the Reynes. You are to bring them to Dorne for their safety."

"Where shall we hide them?" Bronn asked.

Tychus opened a map and pointed at one castle in particular, "here at High Hermitage." He turned to the boy. "Do you accept this Gerold Dayne."

The boy nodded, "my home is open to you and yours," he said. Though he didn't like the idea of strangers in his home, he was determined to prove himself to his new Lord.

Tychus nodded, "good, the same shall go for the rest of you who have loved ones. They shall reside in High Hermitage."

"What shall we do afterwards?" Lothor Brune asked.

Tychus eyed his men and smiled, "join the Golden Company."

"The golden Company?" they wondered, The golden company was considered the largest and most reliable sellsword army in the world. "What shall we do there?" Bronn asked.

"Hone your skills in arms," Tychus answered, "there is a war brewing and we must be ready when it comes."

Many like Ser Lirigon grinned at the idea of bleeding his sword in the future. While others like Karl Tanner and Bronn were delighted at the prospect of assured coin. After all, the Golden Company didn't last as long as it has for nothing. Mors and Alester noted something amiss in Tychus' statement, "what about you my lord?" They asked, "What will you be doing?"

Tychus grinned, "One needs allies if they want to be victorious, it's high time I started making friends. In Westeros, we shall find few, but Essos has them in abundance. But first, there is some delicate work to do." He turned to one of the Fangs. "Karl Tanner, have your skills at killing waned in recent years?"

"My blades remain as sharp as ever," Karl declared.

Tychus nodded, "good, but it is not your blade I need. I have a special task for you, one that requires a sweeter rest."


	6. A Change of Plans

**Highgarden**

In the sept of Highgarden, the Tyrell family stood around where their late lord Mace Tyrell was lying on the stone table. There was Olenna, the Queen of Thorns, her daughter in law Alerie and grandsons Willas and Garlan aged 7 and 6 respectively. With them were their many cousins and other distant relatives. Olenna remained stoic as always despite her grief but Alerie's eyes were swimming with tears. Her grandsons didn't cry being too young to comprehend what had happened to their father.

Mace was a handsome man with a powerful build and never disgraced himself when it came to the feat of arms. But he was no warrior, not like Robert Baratheon, Brandon Stark, the Red Viper or _him_. Just thinking his name sent a chill down her spine, for what he did to their family, for what he did to their army.

The Tyrell army, or rather what was left of it returned beaten broken and clad in nothing but their undergarments. No weapons or armour of any kind, stripped of all possessions they looked like a mass of smallfolk. To top it off several other members of House Tyrell were also killed while Randyll Tarly, Paxtor Redwyne and Mathis Rowan were being held, prisoner. Olenna knew it would cost them a fortune to ransom them back. She shook her head Mace may have been an oaf but he was still her son. Now he was gone taken by this god-awful war he had no business going into.

"That evil sadistic Lannister brute," Alerie screeched. "My husband was a good, kind, jolly man, why did he have to kill him."

Olenna shook her head, "I warned him," she murmured. "I practically begged him not to get involved in this war. Paxtor, Randyll and Mathis could have handled the entire campaign easily and much would have been different. But no he just had to show everyone what a big boy he was and all for a grasp of glory. Battle of Ashford, 'HA' that victory belongs to Randyll Tarly and everyone knows it. If My son had any brilliance at all he would have stayed well out of all of this."

Alerie banged her fist against the table", He didn't even give my husband or our men the opportunity to surrender."

"According to Tychus he did," Olenna muttered grimly. Alerie turned to him her eyes flashing with anger as her mother in law continued unfazed. "We had received the news of the Lannister's sacking kings Landing and the death of King Aerys. According to Tychus Lannister that should have been opportunity enough.

Along with his Uncle Garth and his cousins Quentin and Luthor, Mace had also brought their sons with him in his campaign. Theodore, Olymer and Leo Tyrell, all newly made knights and eager for their first taste of battle. They got exactly that at the Battle of Ashford. The Tyrells emerged victoriously but Quentin was killed by Robert Baratheon in the process.

Out of either stupidity or a wise move, Mace chose to avoid pitched battle and laid siege to Storms End. The fighting, after all, was hundreds of miles away what danger could there have been. Mace foolishly thought that while he besieged Storm's End, the Lions of the Rock would pounce on Robert's weakened army. But the Lannisters did nothing and Robert was able to join the forces of Ned Stark, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully. Together the four rebel lords crushed the army of Prince Rhaegar at the Trident. With the Death of the Crown Prince, Targaryen cause died with him for it was Rhaegar that most of the Targaryen supporters had been loyal to. Now that Rhaegar was dead any supporters the Targaryens had in the Stormlands, Riverlands and Vale dipped their banners to Robert Baratheon. To make matters worse it seemed House Greyjoy had finally grown a spine and used the opportunity to attack the western coast of the Reach striking first at the Shield Island. Though the shield island fleet managed to beat back the Ironborn victory came at the cost of their fleet which was all but destroyed. This left Highgarden vulnerable to another Ironborn incursion should it come.

But Mace didn't need to find danger, despite his efforts, danger found him, it came in all its fury roaring like a lion. Mace had been right about one thing the Lion did indeed pounce...on them. Olenna shook her head, of all the rebels he could have encountered it had to be HIM. Not Jon Arryn, not Eddard Stark, not even Robert Baratheon. Mace had to face the fucking boogeyman. When she learned that Tywin Lannister's army was on the march after the Battle of the Trident, she immediately knew which side he would be aiding. But when she discovered that a second Lannister Force led by Tychus was marching towards Storm's End she had a gut-wrenching feeling about what would happen next. In all haste, she gathered another army of 10,000 men under Leyton Hightower in the hopes of heading him off and even sent ravens to Mace warning him of the danger.

But her efforts were in vain as Mace either never received her raven or was too arrogant to heed it. Either way, the result was the same, her relief force was only halfway when Tychus Lannister and his army came bearing down on Mace'ss host like a tidal wave against the shores. Mace got his first real taste of battle and it became his last, he was slain along with Garth, Luthor, Theodore, Olymer, and Leo. The relief force could do nothing but help escort the survivors back home

Most would have been satisfied by simply defeating the Tyrell host, but to Tychus Lannister defeat was a merely an appetizer. Aside from defeating them, Tychus went on to humiliate them as well. His father Tywin was known to be cruel, but his son seems to take the concept to a level of his own. Olenna had made it a point to observe the next Lord of the Rock. At first, she had been unimpressed, Tychus was a vicious, cold and bloodthirsty individual, more so than his father was. From that alone, Olenna waved the boy off as something akin to a typical brute with more muscles than brains who thinks with a sword than his mind. Still, she found him an interesting character, not many people refused knighthood with the exception of the Ironborn and most Northmen. In fact, even fewer would defy a king by declining a place in the Kingsguard.

Tychus made it clear to all of Westeros that he didn't care what they thought of him and thought himself better than them at least in terms of effectiveness. a fact that was tested when Tychus became acting Lord of the Rock. Her initial assessment ended from that point forward as the Hungry Lion showed another side of himself by managing the Westerlands effectively in his father's absence. That and the siege of storm's end proved his cunning and cool logic. It was a disturbing thing that a man that lived and breathed violence could be so savvy at counting coppers as the smallfolk would say.

Olenna once believed she had Tychus figured out, but once again Tychus Lannister surprised the realm when he saved Elia Martell and her daughter. Of all his actions, this was the one that Olenna least expected him to do. Now it got the Queen of Thorns wondering. "What are you up to Tychus Lannister? What is your Game?"

"Tywin's family had always lived under his shadow," Alerie spoke up. "For his own son and heir to defy him in such a manner, Tywin will bear down on him hard. Whatever it takes to bring his son to heel again."

Olenna shook her head, "I don't think Tywin Lannister will be able to do so this time."

Alerie looked at her mother-in-law, "what do you mean?"

She rubbed her chin in thought, "I remember something my mother once told me. 'Advisors exist to tell a King what he ought to do and never what he can do. For if a lion knows his own strength, no man will be able to control him'."

Alerie put her hand to her mouth in horror, "gods what can be done?"

Olenna shook her head, "there's nothing to be done, Tywin Lannister inadvertently broke the chain, now the Demon of the Rock has been unleashed."

 **Kings Landing**

For the first time in his life, Tywin was unsure about what to do, Tychus actions had put his family in a precarious position. With his eldest son and heir going rogue, the matter of secession had become rather complicated. It didn't help matters that Tychus was supposed to marry Lysa Tully but with him gone it seemed that union was null and void. Then there were his other actions, Tychus had slaughtered dozens of his men, men that would be his future banners. All so he could whisk away his chance at currying favour with the new king.

Still, he did kill the Mad King and did keep his word regarding Storm's End which helped cement themselves as one of the Rebels. In a way, he was impressed by his son's contribution to their cause at Storm's End. His victory proved that Tychus was both a daring and aggressive commander in the field. Yet at the same time, he was far from reckless, his trick with the hay was proof of that.

The whole realm seemed divided on what to call him, Many of the rebels such as the North, the Vale, Dorne and the Stormlands regarded him as one of the heroes of the rebellion. Former Targaryen loyalists and the Riverlands considered him a two-faced opportunist. The Tyrells deemed him a demon, though everyone knew that Tychus would just take it as a compliment.

Even his own men were divided, some named him a traitor, while a good number who had taken part in the sacking were now sulking, they had been so proud when they sacked King's Landing, but upon learning of Tychus' victory at Storm's End, many felt like they had been left out. Tychus had not only given his men the glory of victory but a good deal of plunder had been taken from the Tyrell host. Most of those men would be returning home considerably richer, yet Tychus took not a coin for himself.

Still, some of Tywin's bannerman decided to declare their support for his son more openly, such as Mors Westford and Alester Sarwyck. Mors' family had ever been loyal to the Lannisters. A gifted warrior, he served well and loyally during both the War of the Ninepenny Kings and later the Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion. That was why Tywin has chosen him to carry out the task of Eliminating the children of Rhaegar Targaryen. But the honour bound fool refused to be part of it, so Tywin detained him with the intention of sending him to the Wall and was forced to turn to Ser Gregor Clegane to carry out the task. Now Ser Gregor was dead and Mors, having been freed by Tychus had now pledged his sword to his son.

Tywin was not about to let such defiance go unpunished so when he learned of the defection of the two knights, Tywin sent ravens to the westerlands with orders, seize the Sarwyck and Westford families, strip them of all titles and holdings and have them await punishment. But when his men arrived, they found nothing but empty keeps. This told Tywin two things, either his son had been planning this for a while or they had help from other houses, perhaps it was both.

The second thought disturbed Tywin, his son had managed to make a number of supporters in the Westerlands among the heirs to some of his most prominent bannermen. His brief friendship with Brandon Stark, the Red Viper and even the new King-to-be proved that he seemed to have a way with those who were cold and impulsive. Now the question began to haunt the mind of the old lion, which bannermen were his and which ones where Tychus' men. Many compared Tychus to King Tyrion II known as 'the Tormentor,' While a strong ruler of the Rock, Tyrion II was known for his prowess with an axe and nack for Torturing enemies. This put the lords of the westerlands in an impossible position between earning the father's wrath today or the son's wrath tomorrow. Since they would still be technically loyal to House Lannister, the term treason would be dubious. The guard that has informed him about Tychus' mistress was never seen again and Tywin was willing to bet half of Casterly Rock that Tychus was responsible. Though he had considered killing one of his son's men he knew that it would only lead to a stream of revenge killings which would not do anyone good. Now that Tychus had given men glory of victory and young squire knighthood, he will find himself with even more supporters.

Another issue that arose was that it was going to be difficult to replace Gregor Clegane. Every Lord needs a beast and the loss of a capable warrior willing to do 'dirty' work would not be easy to find, the defiance of Mors Westford was proof of this. The only suitable replacements were the Fangs of Maw, but unfortunately, their allegiance was solely to Tychus, So not only had his son robbed him of his beast, he had denied him any potential replacement.

But these were problems for another time, right now he needed to salvage the situation as much as he could while they still had a hand in the game. He opened the door to a particular chamber and found Jaime sitting up from a bed already dressed in full kingsguard armour. He rubbed the back of his neck where Tychus had hit him while his other hand held his sword. "How are you feeling son?" Tywin asked.

Jaime shrugged, "my head is still throbbing but I'll manage, I've had worse in any case."

Tywin nodded and walked over to the table pouring a glass of wine, "your brother has made quite a mess of things."

Jaime shrugged, "I think he did rather well for himself."

Tywin gave him a glare, "this is not a joking matter."

Jaime responded to his father's glare with a lopsided grin, "for once father I wasn't joking."

"Don't you understand that without Rhaegar's daughter it will be difficult for us to integrate our house into the new regime."

"We are better off I think," Jamie replied. "You already have the blood of Rhaegar's son on your hands, that should be enough to appease the new King."

Tywin glared at his son, "perhaps you should wear motley under that white cloak, it is essential to get rid of ALL threats to Robert's claim to the throne."

Jaime let out a short laugh, "well unless we get Viserys and the Babe in Queen Rhaena's belly too, killing Rhaenys would be pointless." He sighed and said, "but I suppose it doesn't matter now, what's done is done."

Tywin frowned and nodded begrudgingly, "yes, but regardless you have a duty to your family and I intend to find a way to persuade Robert to release you from the Kingsguard."

Jaime nodded, "I won't object, after everything that's happened." Tywin then walked out and Jaime got up and followed close behind. They headed for the small council chambers as a meeting was about to take place. After they had taken Kingslanding, the Rebel Lords had taken temporary residence in the Red Keep, each had been allowed a small force of guards for protection against any Targaryen Sympathizers. Tywin walked by several groups and some were raising toasts to his son.

"To Tychus Lannister," a stormlander declared, "the saviour of Storm's End."

"It's good to know at least Tywin's sons have dignity," A northerner replied raising his own cup.

"To the Hungry Lion, the Demon of the Rock." A riverlord answered.

Everyone seemed to raise their toasts to that, "THE DEMON OF THE ROCK."

Tywin frowned as he and his second son entered the council chambers with Kevan and Tygett beside him. "For nineteen years I've tried to teach that boy," Tywin growled. "Has he learned nothing?"

"Are you truly that surprised brother," Tygett quipped.

"Careful Tygett," Tywin warned him.

Tygett ignored the warning and continued, "if you had spent any real time with Tychus that didn't involve lessons, then you would know that Tychus and Elia have been friends for years. Did you really think he would not try to save her and the children."

"Elia didn't need to die," Tywin agreed. "But he didn't have to butcher our men."

Tygett laughed bitterly, "after what that brute did to his 'companion,' I guess the desire for revenge was too tempting to resist."

"He should know better than to give in to petty things like desire." Tywin shot at him.

"He's a boy," Tygett snapped, "not everyone can be as chaste as you. Besides, you should have handled the situation better. All you needed to do was give the girl a bag of gold and sent her on her way, Tychus would have gotten over it, you did not have to kill her."

Tywin sighed, "it was done too brutally I admit but that is no excuse for him to defy me in such a matter."

"Then maybe you should have sent someone else instead of the hulking brute. We all know what he did to his own brother, despite what the father claims. What exactly did you expect was going to happen?"

Tywin frowned when Tychus returned he was in for a good hard lesson but for now there was delicate work to do. Now he sat at the council table with the other rebel leaders, Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and the King himself Robert Baratheon. They were all discussing the future of the realm.

Jon Arryn was the first to speak, "our first order of business should be to negotiate with the Loyalist houses. Namely the Tyrells and Martells."

"You would have us treat with those who fought under the Mad King?!" Robert asked incredulously. "Have you forgotten that their bumbling Lord nearly starved my brothers to death. If it hadn't been for Tychus, they would still be fighting."

"The King Aerys is dead Robert," Jon reasoned, "as is Prince Rhaegar, their allies have already surrendered. There is no need to continue the war."

The mention of Rhaegar made Robert smile, "Rhaegar, I could kill him a thousand times and I would still be unsatisfied."

"It's Done Robert," Jon Arryn replied, "Rhaegar is dead. "On the morrow, I will sail to Sunspear to negotiate peace with Dorne, thanks to Tychus that task will be less complicated than it would be otherwise.

As Robert and Jon continued to talk, Tywin decided to take this time to speak with Lord Tully. "I suppose this means the betrothal is off?"

Hoster shrugged and nodded, "Unless your son decided to return then yes. I can't give my daughter to an empty seat," he said gruffly. "I must admit I've never known anyone to escape a marriage in such a spectacular way. I had asked Jon Arryn if he was interested in the union, but he declined. 'I'm an Arryn, not a Frey,' He had said. 'Lysa is young enough to be my granddaughter. I will not force such a union on the girl.'"

Tywin was seething now Tychus had broken a chance to make an alliance with the Riverlands, yet there was a way he could salvage this. "If I can convince the king to relieve Jaime of his post perhaps it can be possible to betroth him to Lysa instead."

Hoster thought on this, "it would still retain the ties with House Lannister. and I'm sure Lysa would not mind." He thought for a moment and nodded. "Get him out of the kingsguard then we'll talk," he replied.

Tywin nodded turned to the King, "You grace, I wonder if it would be possible for you to release my son Jaime from the Kingsguard."

Robert turned to him, "Now why would I do that Lord Tywin. Kingsguard serves for life, and his damned brother rescued Rhaegar's spawn."

"He killed the Mad King," Tywin replied calmly. "He crushed the Targaryens strongest allies and saved your brothers, surely that must count for something?"

Robert sighed and smiled slightly, "I wish I had been there to see it. Not just the look of the Mad King when your son gutted him but also Mace Tyrell's when his death came charging at him screaming like a dothraki."

Robert thought for a moment and nodded. "Send for your son, I would have words." Tywin nodded and sent a servant after him. Jamie entered the room a short time later.  
"You summoned me, your grace?" Jaime asked.

Robert nodded, "your father tells me you wish to leave the kingsguard."

Jaime nodded, "yes your grace."

Robert smirked, "did serving the Mad King take its toll on you boy?"

Jaime sighed, "all boys dream of becoming knights, my brother being a notable exception."

Robert chuckled softly, "yes Tychus always did find Knighthood a humorous topic."

Jaime smiled at that, "Tychus once told me that only children and fools fight for honour. I use to think that was nonsense. But as I served Aerys Targaryen I saw what he meant. I watched as he burned Rickon Stark alive and his son choke to death trying to save him. I stood outside his chambers and listened as he raped his own wife. All I could do was obey because honour demanded it. I didn't listen to my brother and it cost me my soul. I was a tyrant's puppet, I don't want to make the same mistake again.

Next to him, Barristan stared at the young man with sadness. The poor boy picked the wrong king and the wrong time to join the kingsguard. Perhaps if he had joined during Rhaegar's reign his view would have been different. Now he had become disillusioned and will likely follow a man who spat at honour and snickered at chivalry. While everything Jaime had said was true, Aerys was their king even if he was mad.

Robert was silent for a moment anyway, and shrugged, "ahh hells, the kingsguard was a Targaryen invention anyway. Very well Ser Jaime, I, King Robert Baratheon hereby release you from your position as a Kingsguard."

Ser Jaime bowed, "thank you, your grace."

Robert nodded, "I trust you will put that sword to better use now than as a kingsguard."

"I will your grace, that I promise." As Jaime turned and left the chambers. Jon spoke up, "now Robert we must discuss your coronation."

Robert scowled, "I told you for the thousandth time, I will take no other wife but Lyanna Stark and that's FINAL!"

"Robert, the Lannisters are the richest family in Westeros, the seven kingdoms are still divided. You will need Tywin's men if you want to secure your reign."

Robert waved it off, "I released his son didn't I? That should be reward enough, worry not Jon when Eddard returns with Lyanna everything will be fine again."

At that moment a squire came in, "a letter from Eddard Stark your grace."

Robert smiled, "see Jon no doubt he will be here with Lyanna soon." Robert took the scroll and read it, his face paled as he read it again and again. "No," he whispered, "NO." Robert collapsed into his chair as he started to shudder.

Jon went to his side, "what is it Robert?" His expression clear with worry, "what's wrong?"

Robert looked at him his eyes starting to water, "Lyanna is dead," he shuddered.

Jon Arryn was speechless, Lyanna the cause for their rebellion, the girl that Robert fought so hard for and risked so much was gone. His thought then turned to Eddard, he could not begin to imagine how Eddard felt about this let alone Robert. Truthfully he was more worried about Robert. There was no telling what he will do now.

"Lyanna," Robert mourned covering his face with his hands, "my beautiful spirited Lyanna. Why her, why did she have to die. By all rights, she should have been the one to outlast me." Jon watched as Robert drained a goblet of wine than another and another soon the flagon was empty. Tywin was looking thoughtful if he played this right, he could place Cersei in Robert's sights and his ambition to put his daughter on the throne would finally be realized.

"Rhaegar," Robert growled. "Damn him, DAMN THAT MAN TO THE SEVEN HELLS!" He threw the empty wine goblet against the wall and roared for more wine. "Rhaegar took my Lyanna to his tower and did gods know what to her. He didn't even have the decency to care for or leave a maester to do so." Robert grabbed another goblet and drained it, "all he left her was three lickspittles to guard her like some trophy." He filled the goblet and drained it again. "A thousand deaths each one more horrible than the last would still be less than that dragonspawn deserves. I swear if I ever get my hands on those three they will wish they had died with their prince."

Off to the side, Ser Barristan stayed silent. He didn't like how Robert was talking about his sworn brothers but he would not lie that he understood the man's grief. He started a war to get her back fought battle after battle, bled and nearly died for it. Now that reason was gone forever. He never knew what his fellow kingsguard were doing so far away. But a part of him wanted to believe that they were doing the right thing. Although considering all that had happened, believing was hard to do.

Jon frowned he knew he would have to wait before reasoning with him. "what are you going to do now Robert?"

Robert looked at him his eyes downcast, "nothing sensible." He grabbed the flask and stumbled to his new chambers." Jon sighed deeply and after settling a few minor matters dismissed the council.

For days afterward it stayed that way Robert had shut himself in his quarters refusing to see anyone. Though Jon wanted to negotiate peace terms as quickly as possible he also knew he couldn't leave him in such a state and Robert needed time to mourn. Eddard arrived shortly after with his companions and a cart carrying Lyanna. Jon came forward and embraced the man he considered a son. "I'm so sorry about Lyanna Eddard," he said softly, "this should not have happened."

Eddard looked as bad as Robert his eyes sunken in and his hair limp. "First my father, then Brandon now this war has taken Lyanna as well." He looked up at the man who was a second father to him, "when will it end Jon? Does it ever end?"

Jon shook his head sadly "this war has ravaged our land, our people. I lost my nephew to the war now all that is left of House Arryn is myself and a distant cousin. If this is victory it is a bitter one."

Eddard remembered the distant cousin, Denys Arryn the Darling of the Vale. would have participated in the war but with no other Arryns left Jon left him to rule the Vale in Jon's stead. It was sad, two men were all that remained of the great house. Eddard bowed his head, "How is Robert?"

The sad look Jon gave him told Eddard everything. "Robert has not taken well, he has shut himself in his chambers and the servants tell me he is eating little and drinking heavily."

Eddard nodded, "I'll try and talk to him." Eddard headed to Robert's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Go'way," the slurred voice behind the door answered.

"Robert, can't we talk?" Eddard asked

Upon hearing who it was, Robert came up to him, and Eddard gasped slightly at the state of his friend. Robert looked deathly sick and it was clear he was deep in his cups "Robert?"

"Ned," the king replied as he pulled his friend into a tight embrace. "My fault Eddard," he mumbled, "s'all my fault."

Eddard shook his head, "this was not your doing Robert," he tried to assure him.

"Is," Robert insisted his eyes downcast, "I wanted a child dead and the gods have punished me for it. You lost your sister and I lost the only woman I will ever love because I condemned a poor innocent child."

Eddard stared at him in shock, he looked into Robert's eyes and for the first since the war began. He saw his old friend again the one he had made during his time in the Vale a man who loved warring drinking and fooling with every girl he could get his hands on but also knew the limits of violence and showed compassion. It pained Eddard to see him in such a state.

"It should have been you," Robert began again. "You were right about Rhaegar's children, even though I refuse to see it." He looked at Eddard, "can you forgive me, Ned? Could you forgive this fool of a king?"

Eddard smiled sadly, "of course Robert, I think I can do that."

Robert smiled back slightly, "you're good man Ned too good for this one, s'more than I deserve."

Eddard sighed, "I should get back home, I've been too long away from Cat, and now I hear I'm now a father."

Robert nodded, "of course, of course, go be with your family." He sighed "can I see her one last time before you take her north?" Eddard nodded and took him to the cart where Lyanna laid. At the sight of her face, Robert broke down and wept bitterly. "Good Bye My Love," Robert whispered tearfully as he cupped her cheek. "I pray that where ever you are you're happy." He placed his lips on her forehead as a final farewell as Eddard covered her once again.

"Take care Ned," Robert told him. "Do not wait to cherish what you have with Cat and the boy."

Eddard nodded curtly, "I will return for the coronation, after that, I don't plan to leave the north for a long time."

Robert chuckled, "I don't blame you." He said sadly as Eddard boarded a ship with Lyanna's body in tow. From the highest tower of the Red Keep Robert stared at the ship as it sailed away until it was out of sight before taking a slow walk back to his chambers to drink some more.

Meanwhile, in the White Tower, Jaime made preparations to leave with his father, Ser Barristan took this time to confront him.

"So you've made your decision," he asked firmly.

Jaime turned to him and nodded, "I'm doing what I should have done years ago."

Ser Barristan frowned, "you would have forsaken the vows you swore before gods and men and shame your name forever?"

Jaime wheeled on him. "Our king made me fight Tychus, he wanted me to kill my own brother. No man is more cursed than a kinslayer. Do you want me to stay after that?"

Barristan remained silent before shaking his head, "I had the same thoughts myself when Aerys murdered the Starks. I too wanted to leave but honour prevented me from doing anything."

"Honor also dictates that we defend the helpless," Jaime pointed out. "But all we did was stand there and watch," Jaime sighed, "forgive me Ser Barristan but I don't see the honor in that." He shook his head, "my brother was right, he was right about everything. How can I call myself a Knight if I am forced to protect a madman over women and children? I strived to become a knight and found myself a knave instead."

Ser Barristan smiled sadly and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm not here to lecture you, truthfully I understand." He then patted Jaime's shoulder. "Take care Ser Jaime Lannister I hope you find an honourable path you're looking for."

Jaime returned the smile and clasped the man's hand, "You as well Ser Barristan Selmy."

Tywin and his family left with the full Lannister host in tow, of the 30,000 men that had marched to war, 5,000 were lost in the campaign, and 2,000 of which were lost in the Sack. Tywin knew he would now have to make new plans for the Future now that Tychus was absent.

That night, Jon sat at his desk pondering his plans for House Martell. He knew he would have to tread carefully around them is he wanted this to work. Thus Jon decided that the best course of Action would be to simply tell the truth and make it clear that none of the rebel lords save for Tywin had anything to do with Prince Aegon's death. Lying or telling half-truths would do no good since the Martells will likely have heard Tychus' testimony of the events. The last thing Robert needed was to make an enemy of a House that defied the dragons and emerged victorious.

With this in mind Jon endured a fitful sleep. Peace with Dorne was just a single step. Too many things needed to be done Westeros was broken and they had a long way to go in mending it. The next morning he awoke to bells ringing and a servant banging on his door. "MY LORD," the servant said frantically, "you must come quickly."

Jon looked up at his servant, "What is it boy?"

The servant's eyes were wide and his face pale and he spoke four words that stopped Jon's world, "Robert Baratheon is dead."


End file.
